It's All About Travis
by MikiNare
Summary: Fanfic for the movie 'The Rundown' or 'Welcome To The Jungle'. It's a sequel to my first fanfic, 'The Running Away'. I would check that one out first. It just continues from the first story.
1. Honeymoon Twist

Heyyy. I decided to write a sequel to my first 'The Rundown' fanfic, 'The Running Away' which is a sequel to the movie. I would definitely read my first story before reading this or you'll have a permanent wtf face. Lol. Hopefully my writing has improved and I'd looOoove to hear what you think. This story take place like a week after the first. Hope you enjoy! Arigatou!

**Chapter One – Honeymoon Twist**

**Beck**

I grabbed the suitcase off Travis with one hand as he struggled under its weight. I effortlessly slid it into the back of the jeep and gave him a smirk. He glared back, hands on hips. It was fun to remind him who was stronger, who was the alpha male in this little family we had bound together. I punched him on the shoulder playfully and strode back into our bar/restaurant that we had built and now Mariana and I owned and worked in.

"You have everything, Beck?" Mariana asked, spreading her plane ticket, passport and other insurance documents out on the counter of the bar. I nodded and patted down my pockets – passport and plane ticket. I was ready. I kissed Mariana's cheek and sat down on a stool with a sigh.

"What is wrong?" She asked; worry deepening the crevices in her forehead.

"Nothing." I replied quietly and munched on some nuts that lay in a bowl.

"Travis?" She questioned and came to stand in between my legs with two hands on my shoulders. She shook them gently to encourage me to talk.

I dropped the peanut back into the bowl and smiled. "Is it ever not?" Running a hand through my hair I sighed again.

"I know he isn't a child, but I just hate leaving him. He depends on us so much. It's going to be weird not having him constantly hanging around and I'm worried he'll be so lonely."

"It's just two weeks, Beck. We'll be back before you know it. Roberto is going to be here a lot to look after the bar so it's not like Travis will be on his own." She smiled sweetly and pulled me into a strong embrace.

"I know, I know." I held her close and watched through the door as Travis kicked the jeep tyre softly and scuffed the sandy earth with his trainer. It was a strange situation. We really were family. I had a beautiful wife, with a successful business up and running in a sweet little town in Brazil. Then there was Travis. I felt an almost paternal instinct towards him. He was a twenty three year old young man essentially, but he had a knack for acting like a seventeen year old and his immature behaviour evoked a need that he had to be protected and cared for. It was unintentional, but welcomed. We were both starved of family attention when we were young and now this way I had a wife and at the least a little brother to care for and provide for. I know Mariana viewed Travis as a little kid even though she was only a few years older and in return Travis saw us as his…..parents? The word didn't seem to fit, but I know Travis trusted and loved us and felt safe in our home so what was wrong with giving us the official title? Maybe because I was not nearly old enough to have a twenty-three year old kid and the thought of having Travis being my son made something twist in my stomach. He was a handful and a half. Annoying to the very end and yet, hell, I love him.

**Travis**

I hate him. Honestly, does he need to constantly reinforce the idea that yes he probably could kick my ass from here to LA and yes he is older and should require some kind of respect, but this whole masquerade of him trying to be my older brother/father figure was just getting too much. I rolled my eyes, stuffed my hands in my pockets and kicked the sand below my feet. I hid the smile daring to split my face. His endless hovering and protectiveness did my head in like nothing else, but deep down, waaaay, way deep down, I secretly, well, liked it.

"Come on, Dad. Time's a ticking. You're getting older by the second." I grinned as he shot me a death glance. He stalked out looking like some kind of mad bull, but I just plastered that goofy smile and raised eye-brows look on my face; the one I knew pissed him off like nothing else. As he readjusted the suitcases in the jeep I circled round him.

"Beck, I've been thinking.."

"Do you need to lie down?" He interrupted. So not funny!

"I've been thinking." I repeated a little louder. "Two weeks is a long time for a guy your age to spend on a honeymoon. I mean Mariana's a young girl. Can you keep up?" He slammed the jeep closed. I stretched out my hands and looked innocent.

"All I'm saying is that I think in the best interests of Mariana you should spend one week with her and then I'll switch places with you. That means while you're recovering from the first week back here, I'll be able to show Mariana a_ real_ good time, therefore strengthening your marriage and supplying both of you with your needs. And that's all I have to say." I ended it with a superior smile and clasped my hands in front of me.

"You're an idiot." He stated and grabbed me with his big bear paws and held me against him.

"While I'm spending two weeks with a beautiful girl you'll be here looking after our business and having to take orders from Roberto. I'll be lying all day in bed with my wife, while you rush about serving people lunch. I feel for you, I really do." He laughed and pushed me forward.

"You're a……you're an idiot!" I yelled back, wincing at how pathetic it sounded.

"Good comeback. Excellent job."

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

**Story**

"Okay, so this is the number to the hotel we're staying in, this is our flight number and details and this is the number to the doctor's. If anything happens call us right away." Beck explained handing over a sheet of paper as Travis stood beside the window of the jeep. He held onto the door, where the window was down and pushed his back, back and forth against it, rolling his eyes.

"I'm nearly twenty-four you know." He moaned. "I do know how to look after myself."

"That's debatable."

Mariana walked towards the jeep and hugged Travis.

"Look after yourself. I'll miss you." She kissed his cheek.

"It's two weeks." Travis exclaimed.

She shrugged and hugged him again before walking round the jeep and climbing in the passenger's side.

"Call us if anything is up and we'll call you as soon as we land. You'll be okay without us?"

Travis nodded. "Have fun and don't worry." He went to walk back into the house, but Beck grabbed his elbow and turned him round. He stared at him for a second and then pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly. After everything they had been through, when Beck had almost lost Travis before, he had the right to be worried. Travis tried to pull away, but Beck just held him tighter. The twenty-three year old mumbled something and then sighed and squeezed Beck's shoulders, patting his back to relieve some of the embarrassment the older man caused him. Was he the embarrassing, over-protective father? No, no way. Beck released him and held him by the shoulders.

"Stay out of trouble, I mean it. We'll call…."

"Geez! Just go!" He pushed the man towards the jeep. "I'll be fine. Go."

"Right, okay." Beck turned back round, ruffled his hair with a smile and climbed into the car.

Travis put a hand on his chest. "I'll really miss you guys. I think I'll just you know, keep a low profile for the next two weeks. Help in the bar, go fishing, same old. It's going to be quiet."

Beck smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be back before you know it, kiddo."

Travis ducked his head and nodded and Beck turned to Mariana, giving her that look. The look that meant, 'Can't we stay with him? We can't leave him all alone.' He was like a little puppy you had to leave downstairs on its first night on its own. Mariana gave him the firm 'no' look and checked through her hand luggage one last time.

"You'll be okay, Travis. If you need to call any one of us at any time, don't hesitate. It's just two weeks." Beck was getting emotional. Travis bit his lip to stop his smile.

"I'll survive." He said bravely and hugged his chest. Beck nearly dived out of the jeep to hug him, but Mariana held his forearm.

"Drive, Mr. We're going to be late."

He started the engine and pulled away with one last long look at Travis. The young man gave his best lost little boy expression which nearly killed Beck on site. After they pulled away from the bar, Travis laughed and clapped his hands.

"What. A. Loser." He shook his head and glanced at the empty house and then at the jeep getting smaller and smaller into the distance. He jumped a little and grinned.

"Party time!"


	2. Mão Dourada Do Deus

Heyalo. Did you like Chapter One! Here is Chapter Two. Please like it. It makes me happy. More of Travis goodness. I love him.

**Chapter Two - Mão Dourada Do Deus**

Travis

I was drunk. So very drunk. Beck would absolutely kill me. The place was a wreck, but damn if it wasn't a great party. There was music blasting out of speakers and girls dancing, drink everywhere, girls dancing, guys doing shots and did I mention there were girls dancing? I tripped over a step and just managed to catch myself slamming face first into the bar.

"Another beer!" I yelled and giggled. I was wasted. Suddenly, I blinked and there was a girl standing in front of me.

"Hey." I slurred and tried to seduce her with my winning smile. "Travis." I pointed to my chest and then pointed to her. "You?"

"Adelina." She answered. Then she started saying something very fast in Portuguese. Hey, I just realised everyone was talking Portuguese. I studied my beer and blinked rapidly. Maybe I should switch it for a water. I tried to translate what she was saying, but my alcohol induced brain wasn't cooperating. Mariana had been trying to teach Beck and me more Portuguese. I knew a little already.

"Why don't we skip the talking bit and make-out?" I grinned. She didn't appear to be happy with that. Giving me a disapproving look she tossed her hair over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Give me a beer!" I hollered.

Story

"He's probably sitting in his room sulking and feeling sorry for himself." Beck stated miserably. He had just calmed down after the plane taking off.

"Stop worrying. He'll be fine."

"Maybe I should call him."

"We're on a plane."

"Thanks for reminding me." Beck replied grumpily. Mariana rolled her eyes and sipped her glass of champagne. She had the patience of a Saint. She knew the anxiety was just brought on by the plane and Beck would soon forget about Travis. He better, she frowned. I want two weeks with my husband. He's probably throwing a party right now. If he trashes my bar they'll be hell to pay. I'm the mean parent, she realised with a sneaky smile. Snuggling into Beck she closed her eyes and decided she liked being the one in charge.

Travis 

"Travis. Wake up."

"Huh?"

I groaned and peeled open my eyes. The first thing I knew was pain. Hot, thudding pain in my head. I groaned again and then Roberto started kicking my side.

"Travis! Mr Beck is going to kill you." Roberto sounded a bit panicked. I sat up slowly and then the nauseous feeling swirled round my stomach.

"Oh god." I clutched my lower body and realised I was wearing nothing but a pillowcase with holes cut in it for my legs and held up with a belt. A purple glitter belt. What the hell?

"What the hell?"

"Mr Beck is going to kill you. He's going to kill me! I was in charge!"

"Roberto calm down. We've got like thirteen days to tidy up, I'm sure we'll fit it in."

"Look at this place."

I looked around me to a pool of drunken, unconscious bodies, spilled drinks, smashed glasses and a BackStreet Boys song was playing from the CD player.

"It isn't so bad." I was actually starting to see the appeal in this purple glittery belt.

I got hit over the head from Roberto and a look that said that everything I did was getting reported back to Mariana and Beck.

"Do I have a sign on my head that says, 'Older, uglier men are welcome to hit me'?"

I got another harder hit for my cheek which did nothing to soothe my aching head.

"Okay, okay. Let me grab a shower and I'll help tidy up."

"Hurry."

"Yeah, yeah."

I scrubbed my hair and let the cool water run down my back and face. Can't beat a cold shower I thought. My thoughts drifted off to Beck and Mariana. I wondered how Beck was coping on the plane and then chuckled at how much I really hoped Mariana was ripping it out of him. He was such a wuss. I still couldn't believe this man who was now the closest thing to family had been sent by my own father to track me down and drag me back home. The man who was essentially hunting me was now protecting me, how ironic. Beck was just weird. I remembered the first time I came to Brazil and the first time I met Mariana. I thought I loved her the first time I saw her. She is a beautiful woman. I remembered pouring my heart into finding ancient artefacts to forget the pain of my father trying to get me to come back home just so it would save his reputation and I could be used as a punch bag and an alibi for when he carried out his brutal and savage business. I remembered the events that occurred about a year ago involving the Gatu de Diabo. The Devil's Cat. The satisfaction of finding it still made my insides all fluttery and the big victorious grin spread across my face. Then I had a total epiphany! I could go search for the Mão Dourada Do Deus. It was another ancient artefact. Golden Hand of God was the closest translation. It was just as rare and just as priceless as my Gatu. This was perfect. Beck had grounded me from going any treasure hunting due to what happened the last time. If anything that made me want to search more for undiscovered treasures. I could feel the excitement bubble inside of me. I had studied it alongside studying the Gatu de Diabo. Both were similar in structure and I believed were from the same ancient civilisation. That would explain why they both could be found in Brazil. If the Gatu was real then of course the Mao Dourada was going to exist. I jumped out the shower and tied a towel round my waist. This was the perfect opportunity to go exploring when Beck and Mariana were away.

The money from the Gatu had provided the town with everything they needed and then we had used the rest to set up the restaurant and live comfortably in. I had bought a few luxury items, but most of it was saved in a bank account. I could use some money to buy equipment. Get a car and a boat. This was going to be amazing. I still had all my maps and I had a rough idea where it was hidden. It was really just based on luck. I ran into my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt. I would help tidy the bar and then get to work. I would leave tonight. This was going to be brilliant! I was going to find the Mão Dourada Do Deus.


	3. The Journey Begins, Ends and Someone Is

**Chapter Three – The Journey Begins, Ends and Someone Is Getting Grounded**

Beck

I knew when the phone rang in the fifth day of our honeymoon at three o'clock in the morning that something was wrong with Travis. I knew it. I had had a weird feeling all night. I ripped the sheets from on top of me and jumped to the phone in our hotel room.

"Hello?" I answer, heart beating hard in my chest.

"Sir, there is a call for you from a Mr Roberto in Brazil. Would you like to accept the call? He says it's urgent."

"Yes!" I all but scream down the phone and clutch it with two hands. Mariana sits up in a sleepy daze.

"Beck?"

I can't give her an answer, I just wait impatiently for Roberto to connect to the phone line.

"Mr Beck?"

"Travis?"

"No, it's Roberto."

"No, what's wrong with Travis?"

"Nothing is _wrong _with him, Mr Beck."

Breath leaves my body in a moment of relief.

"He's just missing."

I freeze. My mind is blank. My body is rigid. I swear my heart stops.

"What? _What?_" My voice is as high as an eight year old girl's.

"He's been missing for three days now."

"Three…..? Why the hell did someone not phone earlier?" I demand and can feel the phone creek under the pressure of my hand.

"He left a note."

"What does it say?" I was rapidly getting frustrated with Roberto.

"It says, 'Roberto, don't call the folks. I'm just going on a little adventure. I'll be back before them. Sorry about trashing the bar. Travis."

"Oh my god."

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Mr Beck."

"He trashed the bar?" I yell. Oh, that gets Mariana's attention. In a flash she's at my side clawing for the phone.

"We'll get the first plane back."

Travis

I got exactly three feet into the jungle before I stumbled and fell. Fell hard. I tripped and landed onto my wrist. Bolts of pain shot up my arm and a deep rooted ache exploded round my wrist. Ouch. I cradled my wrist against my body and roared out a curse. I sat for like fifteen minutes just whimpering and moaning to myself, before I came to the conclusion that this was a sign. A sign that I should not be doing this. I should turn around and go back home. It was wrong to come all this way, hell, it had taken a day just to reach the beginning of the jungle. As I sat convincing myself to go home I suddenly had a thought. Reverse physiology! The Powers That Be wanted me to think that I should turn back so I'd give up and not find the Mão Dourada Do Deus. Ha ha. Very clever. You had me fooled there for a minute, but I'm not going to fall for your little mind tricks. Nope, I was going to continue on. A slight sprain in the old wrist couldn't stop Travis Walker from finding his Golden Hand of God. Yeah……sometimes Beck is pretty accurate when he calls me an idiot.

With my teeth clenched together and my face twisted in determination I struggled on. I got about another five feet and stumbled again this time hitting my head. I was knocked out cold.

Beck

I sprinted into our house and gasped in surprise. The bar was tidy enough, but you couldn't miss the broken fan, scratched surfaces and the lack of glasses that were placed behind the counter.

"I'm going to kill him." My fists clenched at my side. "Once I find him." I added and anger melted into concern. Just where was the stupid kid?

"My bar!" Mariana wailed. "What did he do?" She stormed off into another room. I could tell though she was hiding her worry with annoyance at the mess created. Roberto peeked up from behind a table. He was about three foot nothing with wide, black eyes and his mouth constantly moved whether he was talking or not.

"Mr Beck! You're home!"

"Have you found Travis?"

"I haven't really been looking. It's quieter around here without him and…" He stopped as I stepped threateningly towards him.

"When exactly did you notice him missing?"

"Nearly four days ago. He helped tidy the bar and then he went into his room and when I went into get him when my shift ended he wasn't there."

"Travis." I growled. "I'm going to go out in my jeep and look for him. I take it you've called all his friends and hospitals?" I turned to the front door.

"Like I said Mr Beck, I haven't really been trying…"

I stopped in mid-walk and twirled round.

"You mean to tell me I might have come home from my honeymoon a week early for him to be staying at one of his friend's?" I nearly choked in anger. Blood boiled in my veins. Roberto sank back to the wall.

I grabbed the phone and called two of Travis' close friends. There numbers were stuck on a board behind the bar. They both thanked me for the awesome party and said they hadn't seen Travis since then. I hung up. He could have been staying at a girl's house or with another group of friends that I had no number for.

"You haven't called any hospitals?" I enquired again.

"No." Roberto informed. "Sorry, Mr Beck, I've been pretty busy…"

This guy was a complete idiot.

"Roberto you better hope Travis is in hospital. If he's at a friend's and you've called me away from my holiday….." I let the threat hang in the air. There were only two hospitals in the area. I called the first number and asked in Portuguese if there was a Travis Walker there. The receptionist pressed hold for a moment and came back on the line.

"Yes, there is a Travis Walker presently in the hospital. He was found just outside the Amazon Jungle. He's been in here for a day and a half now." She explained in her native language.

"Is he okay?"

"He has a broken wrist and a severe concussion, but he seems to be recovering well."

"I'll be up as soon as I can."

"Are you family, sir?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Good day."

I placed the phone down and closed my eyes just waiting till the news reached my conscious mind. Travis was in hospital with a broken wrist. What the hell happened? I needed to get up there and see him, but first I had to tell Mariana.

"Roberto. Stay here. I'm going to the hospital."


	4. How To Ground A TwentyThree Year Old

**Chapter Four – How To Ground A Twenty Three Year Old**

Travis

I woke up in one groggy state. My eyelids open slowly. I thought I saw Beck's face and concluded I was still dreaming and shut them again.

"No way, Travis. You're not getting off that easy. Wake up."

"Beck?" It came out in a whisper and I licked my lips and tried again. "Beck?"

"Yeah, it's me, kiddo." He placed a hand on my head. I had been sedated for most of the time so my thoughts were a little muddled. I noticed my hand was in plaster and I could feel a bandage round my forehead.

"Uh…"

"Don't start explaining what happened till we get home or else I'll just get mad here."

I swallow. Beck's in full out dad mode.

"Travis, you never fail to surprise me. I'm going to lock you in your room, I swear. You find trouble whatever you do."

"Mão Dourada Do Deus." I mumble.

"What?"

I try to sit up. I really need to find this damn artefact. I get about four inches off the bed before I'm flattened and held against it by Beck.

"Get off." I groan. Everything is coming back to me. "Hey, shouldn't you be smooching Mariana right now in a hotel room?"

His eyes darken. I've hit a nerve.

"You're not going anywhere till you get the all clear from the doctor and yes I should be, but your little stunt made us come home." He moves back away from me and pulls up a bed rail.

"Hey!" I protest. "Get that down."

"Knowing you, you'll fall out."

"I'm not a silly little kid!" I yell, frustration and anger spilling out from the words. Beck leans over me, his voice low and dangerous.

"That's exactly what you are Travis. We leave you for five minutes and you manage to trash our home and land yourself in hospital with a broken wrist and concussion."

"Shut up." I mutter, knowing full well I'm acting about three, but I really don't care. He's doing my head in and I don't want to hear it. I turn away from him and he backs off. He sighs into a plastic chair and watches me. I turn in the other direction away from him and I just know he's shaking his head.

I'm facing the door and I see Mariana walking towards it. Finally, some sympathy and motherly attention.

"Travis I am going to kill you!" Has that become my tagline? Travis Walker. I am going to kill you. Niiiiiice. I groan and turn away, forgetting that Beck's there. I growl and with my good hand I pull a pillow over my face. Mariana puts her coffee on the bedside table and grabs the pillow, swatting it on my stomach.

"Oww."

"Don't start! You have a lot of explaining to do, Mr!" She sounds more and more like Beck everyday, I swear.

"Well technically it was my money that paid for the bar, so really if you think about it, it's my bar and I can do…." Beck grabs the front of my hospital gown and raises me of the bed.

"We all know I didn't mean that…." I backtrack. "Come on, tough guy. I have concussion remember? Who knows what I'm saying?" I look at Mariana. "Your name's Pocahontas right?" Beck drops me back into bed, but I notice that tiny smile they shared between them. I might get on their last nerve, but they love me, I know they do. Ha ha! I'm irresistible!

Beck

He thinks he's got away with everything just because he looks about fourteen with the ruffled blonde hair and the bandage round his head. Truth is, I'm finding it hard to stay mad at him. I know Mariana has already melted under his charm. She's holding his hand stroking the back of it with her thumb. He fell asleep about twenty minutes ago and now we're waiting for the doctor to come back to give him one last check over before releasing him into our care. The nurse said his arm should heal just fine, but it was the head injury that had their concern. She warned us of him feeling extremely nauseous and maybe a little dizzy. Seems he hit it pretty hard. Good thing it's hollow….

Honestly that kid has added about ten years onto me. I look over at him and shake my head again.

_There's not enough Aspirin in the world for a headache like you._

I remember Billy had said that to Travis and for once I had agreed - Travis was trouble. Big trouble.

"He is so cute." Mariana grinned up at me and back to the sleeping patient. Hey hey! I frowned and looked away. Mariana was closer to Travis' age. Maybe I was getting old. I was only thirty two. That wasn't old. Nah, I was still young and hip. Dear god, did I really just say that? Then I heard Mariana giggling.

Mariana

Beck is just adorable! He's actually jealous because I said Travis was cute. He's got that look on his face where he's trying not to appear worried, but everyone knows he is. I stand up and make my way to him. I close my eyes and kiss him softly. He instantly relaxes against me, but then pulls away.

"I'm sorry about our honeymoon."

"Beck, I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I really don't care where we are."

"You don't ever worry I'm…..too old…..to be with you?"

I can't help it I laugh. I smack his arm and shake my head in disbelief. This man is unbelievable.

"I'm twenty six. I'm only six years younger."

"But Travis is twenty three…"

"How old is Travis mentally?"

"Fifteen." He grins.

"Exactly." I grin back. "You have nothing to worry about. I love Travis like a brother. I love you like my husband." I pull at his shirt and raise my eye-brows suggestively. His whole face lights up and he holds me against him in his strong arms and we kiss passionately. My heart still flutters each time our lips meet and my body feels like little tiny shocks are sent through it when he touches my neck and back.

"I love you." He cuddles me against him.

Travis

"So he can come home this afternoon?" I hear Beck ask in Portuguese. My eyes snap open. Beck and Mariana have their backs to me and the doctor smiles when he sees me wake up. I sit up as quietly as I can and shake my head frantically and wave my arms in front of me to tell him 'no'.

"He can go home as of this afternoon." The doctor decides with a nod. I wave my arms harder. I'm mouthing 'no' now. Do not let me home! The doctor hides a smile.

Beck and Mariana turn back to me and I instantly slow the arms and give a polite, innocent little smile as I conceal my rapid warnings with a calm 'hello' wave. They're not fooled.

"Hello there, doctor." I wave with both hands looking like a complete idiot. The doctor bites his lower lip and tries not to laugh.

"Actually, now he has woken up you can take him home whenever he's ready. Just pick up his medication at the front desk and one of the nurses will tell you how often he needs to take it." The doctor walks out the room looking all smug. I clench my jaw, drop my hands and hold up two fingers against my cheek as he walks out.

I turn back to Mariana and Beck. "Guys, I'm not feeling so great. I think I'll just go back to sleep for a little while."

"Get dressed Travis. We're going home."

"Beck!"

"Don't start. Oh, and Travis, when we get home, you're so grounded."


	5. Ground Rules

**Chapter Five – Ground Rules**

Beck

"Let me help you put that on." I suggest, taking the shirt from Travis's hand. He snatches it back from me and glares. He's one little moody camper.

"I'll do it myself."

"Fine." I snap. I fold my arms across my chest and watch him struggle with the shirt and his pride. He had lost a lot of weight from what had happened last year and he still hadn't put any on. It amazed me really because when he was hungry, he would eat everything in sight. Then again, he could survive on nothing for days at a time. He growled in frustration as the shirt slid off his sling and fell to the floor. I picked it up and without a word I untied his sling and gently placed his broken arm through the shirt sleeve and then pulled it round his shoulders for him to shrug on. Then I replaced his arm in the sling and tied it round his neck again.

"This sucks." He complained and stood up from the bed.

"Sure does." I patted his back and pushed him towards the door. At least he was found and safe, I thought. We had him back and it wasn't like he could do much with a broken arm and an overdue payback for all the crap he left behind him.

Mariana was picking up the medication and the nurse was informing her of how often it should be taken. I watched the two women talk rapidly in Portuguese only catching pieces of conversation. It wasn't hard to work out Mariana was worried and asking about every little thing that should be done to help Travis better again. I smiled and turned round to ask Travis how he was feeling, but the corridor was empty.

"Travis!" I yelled. I turn my back for two seconds….

Travis

I watched this old man get wheeled by in a wheelchair. Ah, the fun I could have with…..Hang on a second! I spotted an empty wheelchair round the corner and took off before Beck would notice. I dived in it and spun around with one hand. I started moving it off down some corridor, smiling like a loon. Maybe I could get Mariana to convince the nurse to let us take this home. There was a little ramp at the end of the hallway and I spun one wheel as fast as I could and soared across the floor. I reached the ramp and tried to perform a wheelie whilst going down the hill. Not a good move. I yelped as I felt the whole thing tip backwards. Just before the chair slammed off the ground it was halted by someone grabbing the handlebars. I was lying horizontally and I tilted my head back to look in the face of……shit, Beck. Uh oh.

"Howdy." I tried. He shoved the chair up to its rightful position and hauled me out it.

"Beck, you're hurting me." I complained as he dragged me along with an iron-grip on my good arm. "You know I don't think this can be good for my head - or my arm. I'm pretty sure the doctor insisted I didn't get pushed around or beat up. He came in and told me specifically. Not for anyone to pull me around or sit up too quickly. It mucks up the brain's equilibrium or something. It could lead to further brain damage. You wouldn't want that would you now? I'd be even more of a burden, constantly being, well, brain damaged." I knew I was babbling, but Beck really looked mad….

"So, you see…."

"Travis."

"Okay, I'll shut up."

Beck

We arrived home just before my temper actually snapped. Travis had never stopped talking since we left the hospital. He had tried to explain about the Mao Dour…..Okay, so I kind of switched off at that point. Before that it was some kind of story from when he fell out a tree, then about this girl he had met, then how he needed to get a larger TV in his room and come to think of it he needed a new bed and a new set of speakers…..

"Travis!" I growled.

"Yes, Beck?" He unclipped his seatbelt and vaulted out the car.

"Inside, now."

"That's the problem, I kind of promised I'd meet someone like ten minutes ago. I'll be back pretty soon, well, not that soon…" He yelped as I grabbed his neck and manhandled him in the door.

"Now, Beck, remember about the brain equilibrium…"

"Sit." I pushed him onto the sofa. "You and I have a lot to talk about."

"We do?" He squeaked. Glad to see I could still make him nervous.

"A little thing about trashing the bar, ruining my honeymoon and gallivanting into the jungle only to smack your head on some rock and break your wrist." I yelled.

He winced and scratched his neck anxiously.

"I'd say that's plenty to talk about." He added a little laugh to clear the tension, but truth was I was furious. Now that I knew he was okay, the anger was erupting out of me like lava from a volcano. It took all my strength not to punch his lights out and chuck him out of the house. Travis must have processed my thoughts through my harsh gaze and swallowed standing up.

"Beck, I'm sorry…" I pushed him back down again. He dropped his eyes to his hand in his lap. "I'm really sorry for ruining your honeymoon."

"Travis, that just isn't good enough."

"What else can I do?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought of a way you can make it up to Mariana and me. Right now, I can't even look at you, I'm so mad."

"I didn't ask you to come home." He muttered.

"What did you say?" I practically roared. He looked up at me, jaw clenched.

"I said, I never asked you to come home. Look, I'm sorry that you had to come back early, but I had everything under control. I would have found the Mao Dourada and fixed the bar all in two weeks. It wasn't my fault Roberto called you guys."

"You were found unconscious in the jungle. You've been in hospital for two days. You've broken your wrist. You were also meant to stay and help Roberto behind the bar not invite everyone in the village to a party!" I hollered.

"Whatever!" He shouted back and stormed off into his room, slamming the door.

I placed my hands on my hips, my teeth clamped together so tightly.

"Can you believe him?" I demanded to Mariana. She walked over to me.

"I think I know why Travis acts the way he does." She told me. I frowned.

"Cause he's a self-centred idiot?"

"Think about it Beck. When he was younger he didn't have much of a childhood. His father ignored him and he never had any real friends since he was flown back and forth to different countries. His father didn't discipline him or teach him about rules or authority. He either got kicked for being in the way or ignored. He's never had a father figure or someone to teach him about consequences of his actions."

"So basically Travis really is sixteen in his head and it's not a joke." I asked.

"How else could you explain his behaviour?" She smiled and rubbed my shoulders.

"He's too much." I rubbed a hand over my eyes.

"But….?"

"But I love him like a little brother so I'll stick by him and help him out." Mariana nodded at each word.

"Good."

"Well the first thing I'm going to do is get rid of the smartass attitude and lay down some ground rules."

"Good luck."

"Hah, I'll need it."


	6. Last Word

**Chapter Six – Last Word**

Travis 

I flopped down on my bed and groaned as both my arm and head jarred from the impact. I was so pissed. I exhaled loudly and threw my arm over my eyes. I suddenly felt very sick. Ugh. I turned on my side till the nausea passed. Sitting up slowly I yawned and made my way to my desk. On it were maps and books and print outs of the Mão Dourada Do Deus. I fingered through pictures and scribbles. I really, really wanted to find this ancient artefact. It meant a lot to me. I couldn't describe it. No way was I handing it over so easily as the Gatu. That just about killed me. I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it in a corner. I then pulled out a t-shirt under my pillow. It was white and twenty sizes too big for me. It was Beck's of course – boring and fat. I pulled it on over my head and threaded my arms through. I loved this t-shirt. I hated admitting this even to myself, but I just felt safe in it. It was always warm and soft and it made me feel better when I was sick or down. I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands.

"I've acted like an idiot." I muttered. Mariana and Beck had done a lot for me and I had completely ruined their honeymoon. I cringed at how I had stormed off from Beck. Shit. I thumped my thigh with my left hand. I fell back into my pillows and closed my eyes.

Beck

I opened Travis' bedroom door and noticed him on his bed surrounded by pillows. He wore his faded jeans and my t-shirt. I grinned despite myself. The t-shirt swallowed his smaller frame and I was reminded of the time he had wore my clothes the first night after we escaped Billy. We had been through a lot. _He _meant a lot to me.

"Travis?" I called quietly. His eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep. They opened quickly, as did his mouth.

"Beck, I've been thinking. Just right there. I've acted like an idiot and I'm sorry. Very sorry. I ruined your honeymoon and it was completely my fault. I shouldn't have thrown a party or went away from the bar; it was totally the wrong thing to do. I'm sorry. And in there, well, I acted about five, storming off and stuff, I was just so pissed and I'm sorry for that too. You have every right to be mad at me and I know Mariana and you are both disappointed and it actually kills me I've let you down. So, I'm sorry for everything."

I stared at him. Wow. He's actually left me speechless, I thought. He jumped up from the bed far too quickly and I saw his face pale instantly. He swayed on his feet and I just managed to catch him before he crumpled to the ground.

"I feel dizzy." He mumbled into my chest. I lay him back on his bed.

"I'll go get you some medication and be right back." I promised, ruffling his hair.

When I re-entered his room Travis was curled into a ball clutching his stomach with one arm.

"How you feeling?" I asked gently.

"Sick." He grumbled. I wrapped an arm round his shoulders and lifted him up, supporting his back.

"Drink some water and take these pills." I ordered. Travis gave me that 'do I have to' look so I held the glass to his mouth until he took it from me with his hand.

I handed him a pink pill.

"This will help you stop feeling sick and the white one is a painkiller."

"Okay." He said wearily.

"It must have come on when you jumped out of bed." I stated, taking the glass from him when he had swallowed the medication.

"Brain equilibrium." We both said at the same time. We shared a grin and then I pulled him into my chest, hugging him close.

"Travis, I really was just worried. I get a phone call on holiday saying you've been missing for three days and then I discover you've landed yourself in hospital."

"Sorry." His voice was muffled against me and I laughed softly. We stayed like that for a moment until Travis felt uneasy. He patted my chest and pulled away.

"Easy, big boy. Mariana will get the wrong impression."

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Get some sleep. You're not off the hook yet, but rest now and we'll wake you when I've made dinner."

"What we having?" He asked eagerly, licking his lips.

"Shrimp and pea risotto."

"Eww, you know I don't like that."

"Exactly. You're getting punished, Travis."

"But I'm starving!" He whined.

"Sleep." I pointed to the bed and waited till he had settled down and closed his eyes before I left his room.

"Teenagers." I mumbled under my breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three of us were gathered round the table, Marina and I trying to eat in peace and Travis, the disturber of that peace.

"No way." I refused and forked up some risotto. God, it was good. I was a good cook. I savoured the taste.

"Aww, why, man?"

"Look at your arm." I reached across the table and turned his head gently, "And I count five stitches."

"But this time I won't be on my own. If you guys come with me I won't get hurt or anything. It'd be like old times. The Wolfgang back in the jungle looking for lost treasure."

Travis was talking rapidly, his arm waving about and his eyes sparkling with excitement. I looked over at Mariana who graced me with a glance and then she looked back to her plate, indicating I had to be the one to shut him down. And she thinks she is the mean parent. Yeah, right.

"Look Travis…."

"No, I know what you're going to say, but I've already started to map out the route we should follow. I'm not entirely sure where it is exactly, but I didn't know either with the Gatu and I still managed to find it. This would be a great academic find. It would be priceless. We could make a fortune!"

"I really don't think you get the term 'priceless'."

"I'm serious, Beck. You have to do this. We need to do this. Please? _Please?_"

"I don't think so, Travis. I've got a business here that needs looking after."

"I was thinking about that. Roberto can help out and if need be Mariana could stay here. Come on, tough guy!"

"No."

"What!" He wailed.

"No, I'm not taking time out the business to go on a wild goose chase with you in the Amazon."

"But it's out there. I know it!"

"No way."

"Fine, but I'm going on my own then." He folded his arm across his chest, his lips pressed into a fine line.

"With a broken arm and a severe case of concussion?" I pointed out, pointing with my fork.

"If need be, yes."

"Is there really anything in there?" I tapped my head. He stuck his tongue out and pushed peas round his plate.

"I'm doing this Beck. It's my destiny." He said seriously. I choked on my food trying to hold in my laugh. He wasn't amused.

"I'll wait a week till my arm comes out of the sling and my stitches come out, but then I'm going."

"But you're grounded."

"I'm twenty-three!"

"You ruined our honeymoon."

"I'm still going." He said defiantly. "I'm done here." He pushed his plate away. The food had been barely touched.

"Try and eat some more." Mariana said softly and filled his glass with orange juice.

"I told _him _I hated this stuff." He glared at me.

"It's delicious." I growled. He hid his face behind his glass and sipped the orange liquid slowly.

"I'm going." He said between sips.

"We'll see."

"I'm going."

"Do you always need to get the last word in!"

"Yeah."

"Travis!"

"Beck?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"


	7. Coffee And Ice Cream

**Chapter Seven – Coffee and Ice-Cream**

---One week later---

Beck

I woke up in the middle of the night from the sound of someone singing. I untangled my arms from around Mariana and kissed her forehead as she stirred in her sleep. Walking out into the kitchen I crossed my arms as I watched Travis study maps and bits of paper. He was singing away wearing shorts and a wife-beater completely oblivious to the amount of noise he was making. The soft lighting of the kitchen reflected off his features and cast shadows on the wall behind. I stepped into the kitchen and he grinned at me. His sling was off, but his right arm was still in plaster. It was covered in doodles. A little patch of hair had been shaved when the stitches were removed, but the hospital had rolled gauze right round his head as the wound was still tender, so it couldn't be seen. Little tuffs of blonde hair stuck up from the bandage. He sipped black coffee and spooned up ice-cream, licking the spoon clean.

"Coffee and ice-cream?" I pulled a face. "You've got some stomach."

Travis tilted his head to the side and looked at my torso. I was just wearing a pair of sweats. Then he pulled up his top and regarded his tummy.

"Well, I used to want a six-pack kind of like your's, but now it's just fat." He poked his flat stomach with an index finger.

"That wasn't quite what I meant." I shook my head. "Travis you're built like a match stick."

"I am not. Only compared to you." He hid his smirk in his coffee mug. I punched his shoulder.

"Smartass."

"Fatso."

"Muscle."

"Whatever you say."

Oh man, I was old and fat! My life was over. Over!

"It's muscle." I argued, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, it's muscle then."

Travis

He's such a dork. He thinks he's fat. Truth is he's built like a tank. And it_ is_ all muscle. He's demonstrated more than once that he can pick me up like I weigh nothing and beat my ass to Kingdom Come. I giggle a little, but it dies when he starts eating my ice-cream. I'm very protective over my Ben and Jerry's. It costs a lot to get imported.

"Hey."

"Why you up so late?" Beck asks me and pulls a map towards him.

"I'm mapping out my route and how long it should take me."

"Travis, you're not going…We've had this argument at least fifteen times a day."

"I'm stubborn, sue me."

"I'll do a lot more than that. You think doing shifts in the bar and buying Mariana flowers is going to make up for what you did?"

I shrug and grab the spoon out his hand and attack the chocolate ice-cream.

"Beck, I'm going. This means a lot to me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just need to find this. _I _found the Gatu – The Devil's Cat, now I need to be the one to find the Mao Dourada – Golden Hand of God. They're a pair. I want to find them both."

"It's a stupid artefact."

"I don't really memorise the exact time to boil an egg or the perfect technique to flip pancakes, but I respect it, because cooking is your life. I'm like Lara Croft." I pause for a moment to picture her. I still have to complete her new game. "I'm a Tomb Raider."

"There isn't any tombs round here. There is only Jungle and humping monkeys."

I snigger at the memory of the baboon.

"That monkey really liked you."

"Shut up."

"I'm going whether you come or not. You can't stop me and you know it."

"Let's not talk about this now. It's two o'clock in the morning."

I knew there was an opening when he didn't shut me down straight away. If I left it till tomorrow he would refuse instantly, I needed to convince him tonight.

"Beck, come with me. Seriously. It would be different this time. We could take supplies and sleeping bags. We'd be gone ten days max. It'd be fun. You know it would."

"I hate the jungle."

"You love the jungle. It's practically where you met me."

"I hate the jungle."

"It's were you started liking Mariana."

"I love the jungle."

"Ha ha, tough guy ain't so tough." I grin. He starts eating my ice-cream once more, cooling his blushing face.

"Please Beck?"

He stares at me for a while. I think he was trying to determine if I was being serious or not. I did my routine facial expressions when situations like this came up. They never failed me. Face one – The Serious Face. Lips pressed tight together, eyes wide. Followed by Face two – The Pout. I'm young and I really want to experience this great opportunity. Surely you can't deny me that? Face Three – Attitude. Baring a little teeth, jaw thrust out. If you don't let me do this I'll moan and bitch till I get my own way and lastly Face four – My Little Brother Grin – I'll idolise you forever and we'll have such a laugh. Don't be boring.

He sighed as my one man face show came to a grand finale.

"I'll think about it." I grin and jump to my feet, already knowing he'll say yes tomorrow.

"This is going to be awesome." I yell.

"Shh! And I said I'd think about it."

"Okay." I leave him with the thought that he's got me all worried cause he likes to pretend he's my brother or father and have that little bit of power over me. He's such a dork.

Beck

He's nervous. Ha ha. I like this power I have over him. I feel respected. I stand up and put the ice-cream bowl and coffee mug in the sink. I can't believe I'm agreeing to do this with him. Find this Golden Hand. After all the trouble that last one gave us. I'm such a pushover when it comes to Travis. I study a map as I run water into the basin. It's deeper in the jungle than where we were. To be honest, it makes me nervous thinking about going back there. It's a dangerous place. No walk in the park. I see out the corner of my eye Travis muffle a yawn into his shoulder.

"I think it's time for bed."

"I've got some stuff I want to do before I go to sleep."

"Not tonight."

"Aww, man."

"Bed." I point to his door.

"We're really going to do this?" He asks, pinning me with his excited eyes and happy smile. I exhale through my nose.

"I'll talk to Mariana, but yes, I think we are."

"All right!"

I grab his lips with my fingers and smudge them together.

"Shh."

He mumbles something.

"What?"

"I said, 'Let go of my lips, so I can talk.'"

I roll my eyes and slap his head lightly.

"Bed."

"Yeah, okay." Just before he goes into his room he turns to me.

"Night night."

"Night, kid."

I have no idea what we're in for, but knowing Travis is involved things are bound to be…..eventful. What have I let myself in for?


	8. The Game Gets Serious

Please feed me reviews...I'm hungry.

**Chapter 8 - The Game Gets Serious**

Story

Somewhere in the streets of London there sat a group of four men all wearing black suits and pale blue shirts. They sat in silence in four chairs, each content listening to their own thoughts. Fingers fidgeted with suit jackets as the waited. It wasn't hard to see they were all nervous. It was a strange scene to witness, four, well-built, dangerous men sitting like boys outside the Principal's Office. The factory they hid in was dark except for a stream of moonlight pouring in a smashed window and a flickering, gloomy light that made an annoying buzzing noise.

"Gentlemen."

The men straightened in their seats at the sound of the voice. The voice laughed and stepped from out of the shadow. The man had a strong cockney accent, brown moustache and beard and was in his late thirties. He walked like he was floating on air, head tilted to the side, permanent intimidating smile and hands clasped behind his back.

"Gentleman." He said again and spread his arms wide. "Welcome to Stage One of our plan."

He walked up and stood on a platform so the men felt like mice at a cat's dinner party. He smiled warmly looking down at each of them.

"We've located the Gatu Du Diabo somewhere in southern Russia. I've just had a team of people spend four months tracking it down and tracking the person who found it." He clicked his fingers and a young man scuttled out of the darkness and handed over an envelope.

"Now you know why you are all here. I believe this person will go after the Mão Dourada Do Deus. It does after all come as a pair with the Gatu. I'm close to finding The Devil's Cat and if this person is as good a bounty hunter as they seem they will lead me straight to the Mao Dourada. I want both artefacts and I'm losing patience rapidly. They will make a fine addition to my collection." He smiled at the memory of his home. It was like a museum. He had collected artefacts both illegally and legally and he had a relic of some value from practically every country covering every major, significant historical event, some rare fossils and artwork that was worth literally billions. He frowned in disappointment as his reverie was interrupted by one of his men coughing softly. The man slid a finger underneath the fold of the envelope and in one smooth action ripped the paper apart. It floated to his feet. His eyes dipped down to the paper and he scanned it quickly, hungrily awaiting the name of the person who discovered the Gatu. The aura round the man darkened and his whole body went rigid.

"Travis Walker." He seethed. His fingers crumpled the paper at the sides. He knew this name well. This was the boy that had slept with his wife. That whore was dead and buried now, but he had never had his revenge on Walker. Billy Walker, his father had arranged to bring his son to him to settle the score, but he never did. His hands shook with rage.

"Travis Walker." He stared at the paper again at the name and pulled behind the letter a picture of Travis laughing, sitting round a table with another man and woman. This little runt had found his Gatu?

"Boys, the game just got serious."

Beck

"Travis, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack." He was jumping around like someone who had overdosed on sugar and had ten cups of coffee.

"Hurry up."

"Just you wait there." I pointed at him. He started jumping from foot to foot outside the jeep. We had a wooden boat strapped to the roof and two big backpacks in the back.

"I'll try come back as soon as I can, but he's got ten days to try and find this thing. Maybe he'll get bored and we'll be home tomorrow." I grinned and hugged Mariana who stood on the steps into our house.

"I do not think he'll get bored." She said, leaning her chin on my shoulder. I turned round and watched how Travis had deposited himself on the drive way, cross-legged with a map spread out over the ground with a compass in his hand.

"If only he worked in the bar with such enthusiasm." I shook my head.

"I think he needs this. So do you. You've been working hard."

"What about you?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Without Travis here I'll have some peace and quiet."

"I heard that!" He yelled, not looking up from the map.

"Have fun."

"This isn't a holiday. It's the jungle. The Amazon. Snakes, spiders…..monkeys!"

"Keep the monkeys off my man." She yelled to Travis. He laughed loudly and gave her the thumbs up.

"Two against one." I muttered. She smiled and touched her nose to mine.

"I love you. Be careful."

"I love you." I kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand, leaving her standing in the doorway.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said. I had really been dreading this for the past three days, but now that we were going I might as well enjoy it.

"Woo hoo!" Travis jumped to his feet and grabbed the map. "We're going to find this!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He nodded and slid into the car. I gave a last wave to Mariana and climbed in the driver's seat. I shook my head, annoyed, as I was reminded of Travis' arm and how it was still in plaster. Please let this be an easy little camping trip, I prayed. How the heck had he persuaded me to let him do this? He grinned at me. Cause it makes me feel good about myself that I'm the cause of that grin. He'd been through a lot of crap. He needed to smile more, for real.

"And so the Wolf Gang minus the girl set off into the jungle to search for the Golden Hand of God." Travis commentated as I drove further away from the house.

"Don't start."

"Mr Alpha Wolf is moody cause he knows I'm right that this will be fun, but he's too boooooring to admit it."

"Shut up."

"So, the Wolf Gang, minus one girl of course start their journey in their jeep. They begin driving along a quiet road in El Dorado. It's an exciting time for them."

"Travis……Be quiet."

"Mr Alpha……" And on he rambled. I thudded my head off the car window. In ten days we'll be home. In ten days we'll be home. I want a pair of Dorothy's red shoes. It's going to be a long, long ten days. I just hoped we didn't run into any trouble. I shifted in my seat. I just couldn't quite get rid of this feeling in my gut. Something just didn't feel right. I didn't get to dwell on the feeling for very long. Travis was babbling and flicking through radio channels constantly distracting me. I reached out and twisted his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Ah, that's music to my ears."


	9. The Jungle

Woah. How long has it been since an update?? Long time. Lol. I was tidying my room and spotted the DVD of the movie and suddenly remembered my fics. Sorry for leaving anyone who reads this high and dry, I'm hoping to finish it and maybe go back and improve chapters because I feel like I have improved as a writer since I've posted. Anyways, if you are still into this story please review and you'll make me insanely happy. Thank you!!!!!

**Chapter Nine – The Jungle **

**Travis **

I can't believe we're actually here! Oh man, it's actually happening. We're going to find it. I can almost imagine the touch of the Mão Dourada Do Deus. I wiped at my mouth. Drooling. Ha! I turned back to look over my shoulder at the huffing and puffing form of Beck. Honestly! That man never could never appreciate a good time. He caught my excited grin plastered across my face and his eyes darkened with irritation.

"Just what do you find so funny? Hmm? Could it be the insane heat of this place? Or maybe the humidity? Or the damn insects the size of basketballs? Eh, Travis? What? What?!"

"Nope. It's not that." I replied simply.

"Then what?"

"It's that baboon eyeing you up from over there." I pointed, biting down on my lip to suppress my laugh. Beck squealed like a nine-year old girl and spun around, eyes wide and panting in the direction I was indicating.

"Where? WHERE?" He almost screamed, hysterical. I giggled and patted his shoulder.

"Made you look!" I chuckled.

"TRAVIS!"

I back-peddled and smiled, my best condescending, piss-off-Beck-smile.

"Is someone still afraid of horny monkeys?" I asked, in a voice I reserved for the neighbor's four year old daughter.

"Shut up!" He snapped, still checking over his shoulder quickly to make sure we weren't being followed by any promiscuous primates.

"Look! Beck! Over there!"

"WHERE?"

"Two – nil to me. Ha ha! You're way too easy, tough guy."

"Seriously, Travis. I'm going to kill you."

"Love Monkey!"

"Run. I mean it. I can't be responsible for my actions anymore."

"Monkey loving!!"

"TRAVIS!!"

**Beck**

We bantered about to kill off the long trek through the jungle. The air was thick, wet and warm which did nothing to cool off my rapidly sweating body. I had never felt so warm and uncomfortable. There was just no release from the smothering heat.

"Break." I panted and sat down on a fallen, rotting tree. "Break."

"Beck…." Travis began, eager to continue on the journey.

"No. Travis, sit." I ordered and sipped the now warm water from my canteen. It bathed and hydrated my sticky, dry mouth. Travis reluctantly sat beside me and pulled out another map from his backpack.

"I think if we keep going east through the jungle we'll reach a river. We're going to need to cross that until we reach a set of caves. It's in one of these caves I think the Mão Dourada is in. That's where we'll find it."

"How long till we reach the river?"

"At your pace?"

"Travis." I growled. He was rapidly eating away on my last nerve and it was only the first day! "How long?"

"About a day's walk from here, I'd say."

"Right, well we'll stop here for tonight."

"What? No Beck! No way! We've still got another few hours of daylight left!"

"No. There is no point in walking blindly through the dark. This is a good spot to stop. We could set up a little fire and make some dinner."

"Well I'm not hungry." He announced stubbornly.

"Well I don't care." I stated right back into his face. Now he was the one huffing and puffing.

"The statue thing is still going to be there, regardless of a few extra hours."

"Yeah! Well, it better be or I'm holding you responsible."

"Stop whining and lets get dinner served up, okay?"

He looked at me under frowning eye-brows.

"Fine." He caved in and put down his precious maps long enough to get a fire going.

This was going to be one long trek through the woods…….eh, jungle. And as I lay beside a sleeping Travis, under a bed of stars and the soft glow of the moon, I couldn't shake the feeling of dread and unwelcome anticipation. Something was coming. We weren't as alone as we first thought on this quest for the Golden Hand of God. Before I slipped into a restless sleep of stress evoked dreams I couldn't help but question the real reasons behind Travis' such determination in finding just the two artifacts. How were they connected to him? Through his past? Through his father? As darkness took me I suddenly found myself realizing that Travis Walker was as a big a mystery as the Mão Dourada Do Deus and the Gatu Du Diabo.


	10. Map or Compass?

I honestly can't thank you guys enough for the reviews!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Big cheesy smile!!! Sorry about these couple of chapters. Not much happens. Just trying to create a sense of them actually moving through the jungle. Filled with juicy Beck and Travis banter though!! Heh heh.

**Chapter Ten – Map or Compass?**

Beck

"Beck, wake up! Let's go!! Let's go!!" Travis shook my shoulder and squealed, sounding like a chipmunk on helium. I grunted and shifted away from him.

"Another half an hour." I swatted at his hand still clasped tightly round my shoulder.

"No, Beck! We need to go now!" He whined and protested.

"Leave it!"

"Beeeeeeeeck!!!!!!!!"

I shuddered as his voice went right through me.

"Shut up." I growled. I heard some shuffling noises and before I know it he's shifted away from me, still sitting on the ground and starts kicking my back with sock-covered feet. I tried to ignore the dull thumping of his feet on my back, but there is only so much a man can take.

Like a roaring beast I yelled his name and turned around grabbing his foot in a vice like grip. He looked startled at first, but then that grin reappeared.

"Ha! Got you up!"

I sighed and dropped his foot.

"You're going to make me crazy. You are the most annoying little brat on the planet." I growled. He pretended to punch me and danced around me, swiping at my head and body, missing by millimetres.

"Travis." I said in my best warning tone. Where did this kid get all this energy??? He could drive any sane man into a straightjacket in a matter of minutes. He had moved round to my side and I rolled my eyes upwards, counting to ten to control my temper.

One…..

Two……

"Ah, Beck, get off!!" I grabbed him in a headlock and wrestled him into submission.

"You are doing my head in." I stated slowly and menacingly.

"What do you call this??!!" He yelled pushing at my forearm. I hesitated and removed my knuckles from ramming against his head.

"Oops." I replied sheepishly. "Right, okay. Let's stop mucking about and get to work."

"I agree." He pushed away from me and put his hands on his hips. "God, you're so childish, Beck."

He picked up his bag and walked away leaving me blinking and gaping in confusion. What the hell just happened???

Travis

So, it's been about an hour since we left our little camp and I'm struggling to find the words to tell Beck that I have no idea where I am going. I've been pretending to study the map, but really I've just started guessing directions. In fact I'm pretty sure we've past this particular area before. Thankfully Beck is too busy slapping away the flies and insects to notice where exactly we are.

We really should have been climbing down some sort of hill by now and then progressively making our way to the edge of the jungle to the river. That's all in theory. I have to admit loud and clear. We're lost. Well and truly. L.O.S.T.

I'm sooooo getting my ass kicked.

Deep breaths. Put away the map and get your compass, I tell myself pragmatically. I know I need to go east……..Or was it west. Oh, shit.

I hold the compass in my right hand and watch the little arrow thing swing about from side to side, round and round. God, it's making me dizzy. I shake my head. Who am I kidding? I probably couldn't read it even if I needed to. I scratch my jaw and trek off deeper between two trees saying a little silent prayer. Beck trudges behind me oblivious. Ha ha……

Beck

Five hours pass by and I know we're lost. We've walked round the same tree about three times.

I cough politely.

"Oh, Travis?" I sing. Remain calm.

"Yeah?" He asks distracted.

"Are we lost?"

"No! What makes you say that??"

"Are we lost?"

"No……..Not really…"

"Are we lost?"

He chews his lip and looks towards his trainers. Then he holds up his hand with his thumb and index just slightly apart.

"Maybe……Just a little."

"Oh dear god…."

"No, no. It's fine. I have a rough idea!"

"No you don't."

He stares at me for a moment. His hands that were in front of his chest drop to his sides.

"No, I don't." He finally admits.

"That's it. We're out of here." I turn to leave.

"No way! I'm not just giving up at the first obstacle."

"Travis, move it! We're lost. You have no clue what you're doing. This was such a dumb idea."

"You go then."

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Well stay then. Whatever. I'm going to find this."

"Travis. We are going whether you like it or not. I don't care if I have to drag your sorry ass out of here. We are not staying in this jungle any longer."

"Try it." His eyes are steady and face set. He folds his arms across his chest, ready to accept the challenge. I laugh slightly and wet my lips.

"Fine. Tough guy." I move forward quickly, giving him no warning or time to prepare himself. He flinches and tries to move away, but I grab his arm and twist it round his back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He struggles under my hold. I start to drag him back the way we came, but he bends his leg and kicks hard at my knee. I roar in pain and my grip loosens slightly. He wriggles furiously, but I push his arm up his back more. This is ridiculous I think to myself in between dodging another kick. We have the most dysfunctional, screwed up relationship on the planet.

"Travis!"

"Beck!"

"We're going!" I release him and we glare at each other. Circling around one another like lions about to fight, I watch as he moves back between another set of trees with branches encircling all the way around. I blink and hear a yelp. I am shocked for a second as the image of Travis disappears suddenly.

I dive forward.

"TRAVIS!" I all but scream. I fall to the ground on my front with my head hanging over a steep drop. I look down and see Travis hanging on with one hand from a grassy ledge.

He grins up at me.

"Hey! I found the hillside! We're going the right way! Come on!"

"Oh, man……"


	11. RECOL

I promise I will eventually finish this story. I may take years, but it will happen. Ha ha. Sorry for anyone who reads this and I don't blame you if you've given up!

**Chapter Eleven – R.E.C.O.L.**

**Story**

Robert MacClain was a patient man he liked to think. He had control over his temper, but his blood was beginning to boil as the plane rocked from turbulence. The flight was taking forever. He had organised a private jet to drive him and his men from London to Brazil.

He was tracking down Travis Walker. At the name, Robert's teeth clenched together and he ran his hand over his brown bristly beard. He had searched for relics over the world and every time he had been successful in discovering his chosen beauty. He was a ruthless, cold blooded man who had built a successful company in England and had branched out in America some years ago. He was wealthy beyond extreme.

A year ago he had been reading up about the Gatu Du Diabo and to his horror someone had informed him it had been discovered by some kid in Brazil who had sold it through the black market to raise funds for some small town he was living in. He had found it in the Amazon forest apparently. After that, Robert had put all his energy and resources into tracking the Gatu Du Diabo down, and the young man who had got to it before him.

After researching more about it, he had realised the Gatu Du Diabo was a pair. Another undiscovered relic named Mão Dourada Do Deus. This still hadn't been found but was thought to be near the Gatu.

So, of course he was flying to the Amazon forest to bring his treasure home, but that wasn't the only reason. He was there on a personal vendetta – to kill Travis Walker.

**Beck **

We made it down the steep hillside without too much drama. Well, if you call slipping 30 feet down a practically vertical mud bank not drama.

As I found my footing on the moist ground, Travis wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What is it about us falling down steep grassy banks?" Travis wondered aloud. I flinched as I remembered the pain of falling down the first hillside, right after I had dragged Travis into my jeep when I was bringing him home to his father. We both looked up simultaneously preparing ourselves for a car to descend upon us. There was nothing above us but birds and tree canopies. I sighed loudly, scolding myself for being so irrational.

"What is it about you getting us both nearly killed every time we step outside?!" I demanded.

Travis rolled his eyes and shifted his backpack a little more comfortably on his shoulders.

"We'll get to the river and do some fishing." He suggested, clearly trying to lift my bad mood. I snorted rudely.

"For what? Piranhas? Cause that's all you're going to find in this hell dimension." I grumbled.

"Dude, seriously, if you don't want to be here just go." Travis looked tired very suddenly and a look of sadness flashed across his eyes. I was being an ass. I had agreed to go on this 'adventure'.

I shook my head and grabbed the map out of his hands.

"Let's just keep going, okay?"

"Yeah." Travis nodded, grinning once more.

* * *

We walked for hours, stumbling over boulders and rotten logs, dodging insects and spider webs. We had walked in comfortable silence, just taking in the wildlife and concentrating on not tripping up over the uneven ground.

"So, why is this Hand of God thing so important to you?" I asked, ducking under a low branch. "Why was the other one so important to you too?"

"They are just such great academic finds." Travis replied, a few steps in front of me.

"Bull. There has to be some better reason than that. You're not interested in any other undiscovered ancient artefact."

"Says who?" He quizzed, stumbling over a rock. He caught himself and turned to face me. I raised an eye-brow.

"Well why do you ever only talk about those two? Are they special to you?"

"I guess." He shrugged and turned back around again, walking forward once more.

"Travis?"

"I don't know. They just are. Can we drop it?" He snapped.

What the hell was up with him? We fell back into silence, but my mind was anything but quiet. The mystery around these artefacts had just upped a notch on my curiosity scale. Travis never spoke about his past. I knew about his relationship with his father, but he never offered anything else about his childhood.

"What's that noise?"

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I crashed into the back of Travis.

"What?"

"It sounds like a helicopter."

"We're too deep into the jungle now. Why would a helicopter be here?"

"I don't know. Listen! It's getting closer."

It was true the noise was getting louder and I looked up to the sky. It was patchy due to the trees, but after a moment I made out a flash of red. It was definitely _something_.

"What the hell…..?" I whispered.

Travis took off at a sprint running to a clearer area of the tree canopy above. He squinted through the sun, hands cupping over his eyes.

"It _is_ a helicopter!" He yelled back to me. His hands dropped to his sides. I walked up to him and looked up.

The helicopter was very close now. I could make out the writing on the side of the red body.

"R.E.C.O.L.? Recol?" I said aloud, puzzled. I had a vague memory of a company back in LA called that.

"Recol?" I asked again, turning to Travis. My eyes opened in surprise. Travis had lost all colour to his face and was visibly trembling.

"Shit, oh, shit." He moaned.

"What is it?" I demanded, grabbing his forearms.

He looked back up to the sky and then straight into my eyes. He was deathly pale and serious.

"It's him."

* * *

What do you think? Worth continuing? Please let me know! 


	12. Affairs In Chicago

**snowbunny3** – Thank you for reviewing! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I know where I'm going with this so hopefully the updates will be more regular. XD

**Not All Tears Are An Evil** – Haha! Travis has got himself into trouble……BIG trouble! Thanks for the review.

**Rilie Joy** – How good is the movie?? Haha. I love it. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter!!!

**Shlee Verde** – Aww. That made me so happy. Thank you. Hopefully I will update faster for you. I just get so easily distracted! Haha. Thanks for following the fics!

Here is Chapter 12! Please keep feeding me reviews! It really helps me to write more. Thank you!!!! XD XD

**Chapter 12 – Affairs In Chicago**

Travis

"It's him."

I stared into Beck's eyes until I felt them sting from neglecting to blink.

"Who's him?" Beck asked reasonably, but my voice was dry. I dropped the gaze, focusing on my muddy trainers.

"Travis?"

I sighed and removed my arms from Beck's grasp. I stared at the cast around my arm. I couldn't believe I had broken my arm so recently. I could flex my fingers and grab at branches or hold my bag, so it wasn't too much of a hindrance. Biting my lip I looked once more up to the sky, but the helicopter was obscured by trees again. How could I tell Beck this? He'd march us home. This was too surreal. Why was MacCain in the Amazon? What could he possibly be doing? He couldn't be searching for me? Could he? My blood ran cold. Maybe he had discovered I had moved out here and had come searching for revenge. Geez……That guy sure knew how to hold a grudge. Well, I guess sleeping with his wife of twelve years was enough to deserve a little payback. Beck was going to kill me.

"Travis? Hello?"

"Um…….Let's carry on." I suggested. Maybe if we just kept walking, Beck would let it drop. He grabbed the back of my t-shirt and halted my attempt at freedom. When did Beck _ever_ let things drop?

"No way, Mr. Spill. What's the deal? Who is 'him'? And how do you know RECOL?"

My head snapped up sharply.

"_You know_ the company RECOL?" I quizzed. He nodded.

"Yeah, they have a building in LA, right? They import and export exotic goods."

"Yeah, my dad……Billy...he used to be friends with the guy who owns the company."

Beck's eyebrows shot up.

"And they are here?! Shit, Travis. I thought we were both through with Billy."

"Calm down, Beck. Maybe it's just coincidence they are here."

"No way. No way would an acquaintance of Billy's just happen to take a visit to the Amazon in the same area where we live."

A shudder ran its course through my body. He was right. Something was really _really_ wrong.

"I might know why they are here……"

"What? What did you do now?"

"It's was ages ago!" I flapped my hand dismissively. "He wouldn't travel all that way for just that...I don't think."

"Travis, WHAT?" Beck was losing patience.

I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose. Running a hand down my face, I replied,

"The reason Billy sent you to bring me home was to settle a score so he could finalise a business deal. A business deal with RECOL." I pointed up to the sky where the helicopter had been.

"I didn't know that. I thought I heard you say something about a woman to your dad."

"Yeah, man. Well, the woman was kind of the wife of the man my dad was doing business with. The man who owns RECOL. He wouldn't have anything to do with Billy until he had punished me. That's why my dad needed me home."

Beck was silent for a second. I looked everywhere but at him.

"You had an affair with a married woman?!"

"I was young." I cringed.

"Shut up. What is the name of this guy? I might have heard Billy taking about him."

"MacCain…….Eh, Randolph, Rory……….? R-something MacCain?" I couldn't quite place his first name.

"Robert?"

I snapped my fingers and grinned. "Yeah! That's it! I was on holiday in Chicago when I met her. It wasn't really an affair. We just slept together once, but he caught us on security camera. How was I to know he owned the freaking hotel and had set up a camera in their room?" I laughed.

"Oh god." Beck put his hands on his hips. "We've got to get out of here."

"What? Why? Do you know him?"

"Know him?? Travis, Robert MacCain made your dad look like a teddy bear. I didn't know MacCain owned RECOL." He shook his head. "Travis if he really is after you we got to move. We have to leave right now. The guy is powerful and malicious. He has a bad rep."

"We can't leave….." I whined. "Look, he's NOT going to be after me. That was nearly two years ago. There is no way. We've travelled this far…."

"Travis, no. We have to go back and find out what they are up to."

"They're probably here exchanging something. Y'know? Animals or fruit or something."

"I'm not taking that chance."

"Well, I am." I stated stubbornly. "And if you want me out of here then you're just going to have to carry – Hey!! Put me down!"

Beck

We were in trouble. BIG trouble. I knew I should have followed my instincts. When I got that bad feeling I should have turned back.

"Well, I am." Travis complained. "And if you want me out of here then you're just going to have to….." I moved, bending slightly so my shoulder caught his stomach and I grasped behind his knees, lifting him off the ground.

"Hey! Put me down!" An indignant Travis thumped on my back.

"Just shut up. We should have never come here. Why do I ever listen to you?"

"Beck! Put me down! Now! Right noooooow!" He wailed like some ten year old throwing a tantrum.

I ignored him and only gripped tighter around his waist when he tried to struggle free.

"Knock it off! We're going home."

"You can't carry me all the way back! The moment you put me down I am out of there."

"Who says I'm going to let you go? I got you through the jungle once before against your will and I'll do it again."

Travis stopped pounding fists into my back and just slumped against it growling and muttering. I walked back to the hill, looking upwards. It was steep. It was going to be impossible climbing up. I needed to go around.

I walked for about a mile to the east until the slope was nothing more than a small hill. The trees weren't so thick either. It was comforting. Travis had been silent the whole way. He must be really pissed off, I thought to myself. It's his own stupid fault for getting himself into these predicaments.

I turned around at the sound of an approaching vehicle. What the hell? Sliding down some grass into a shallow stream, I jumped the majority of it, hearing a 'oomph' from Travis as my shoulder slammed into his torso. I ran behind a bush and deposited the kid ungracefully on his butt.

"Don't speak." I whispered.

"What are you talking about? Why the hell…?" I clamped a hand over his mouth and squatted down, peeking out through the leaves. The motorcycle was approaching fast.

The breath left my body as a parade of bikes and jeeps followed the first rider. And on each red vehicle was the word 'RECOL'.

We were trapped.


	13. Rebecca

**Shlee Verde** – Haha! Thank you. And there is lots of HURT coming up! Although I'm trying to work on making it completely different from my first Rundown fic! Heh heh. I have a best friend who is like my sister and we basically are Travis and Beck!! Haha. Enjoy Chapter 13!

**Not All Tears Are An Evil **– Thanks for reviewing!! I watched the movie recently and thought I should work on the reason why Billy wanted Travis back. XD I'm sure Beck will save his ass!

**Rilie Joy** – Lol. I like to torture with cliffhangers. Expect a few more! Haha. I hope you like Chapter 13!!!

**Sarahofearth **– I can only apologise. You left me such amazing reviews and I totally left you hanging with this story. I –will- finish it! Heh heh. Thank you for reviewing. I've missed them and you!! You always make me smile!!! XD XD

Please leave reviews. I can't tell you how much it motivates me into writing the next chapter. Thank youuuuuu!!!

**Chapter 13 – Rebecca**

Beck

Travis and I remained behind the hedge for a good few hours. There was activity all round us. The guys from RECOL had set up camp a few hundred metres down the hill and there was a constant flow of cars, men and motorbikes travelling passed our hiding spot. We could have made ourselves known; we didn't know for sure they were after Travis. It seemed too big an organisation for just one guy. Especially Travis……

I looked at him sitting cross-legged on the ground beside me, ripping small leaves of a stalk and then sprinkling them over his jeans. The grass was ripped up beside him and there was a pile of pebbles he had tried to make into a pyramid in front of him.

God that kid could never sit still. But at least it kept him quiet.

"What's the plan?" He asked eventually. Scratch that last statement. I sighed and withdrew from the hedge, kneeling beside him. He looked up at me with wide eyes. His fingers were stained a pale shade of green from fidgeting with the surrounding vegetation.

"I'm not risking exposing ourselves until we find out exactly what they are here for."

"Yeah? So what do we do?"

"Let's wait till dark and then we'll try cross the road they've made and climb back up the hill. Then we can go home and make some calls."

Travis opened his mouth to protest, but I shot him down with my fierce gaze.

"It's not fair." He muttered softly and plucked at the laces on his trainers. I ruffled his hair and turned back round to spy on the company. I had found a pair of binoculars in my pack and was trying to focus them so I could see clearly what they were doing. So far nothing interesting. They had set up some tents, started a small fire and were unloading and loading stuff into their jeeps.

I gave up watching and fell down onto my back, closing my eyes. We couldn't do anything for another couple of hours. As soon as my eyes were fully shut I felt Travis stir beside me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I enquired, not even bothering to open my eyes. A pause.

"I was, well, just going to, maybe, like, you know…….have a look about?"

"Sit back down and don't move one inch."

"Awww, Beck, c'mon!"

"Sit!"

* * *

As soon as the sun went down it got dark. Very dark. The moonlight was hardly reaching us through the trees. I could hardly make out my hand even when it was right in front on my hand. The men had settled down. There hadn't been a jeep or sign of movement in our area for just over half an hour. Now was the time to make a run for it.

I reached out to my right and grasped Travis' shoulder. He mumbled something until I shook him harder.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He yelped.

"Shhh! Come on, we're going."

"Okay."

I slid forward on my knees taking another look through the bush. I couldn't make out anything. It was eerily quiet. It didn't feel right……I got the feeling….

"Ahhhhh!" Travis screamed out.

The adrenaline was pounding through me even before I whipped round.

"What?!!! TRAVIS!!"

"………….Something crawled over my arm………"

I clenched my jaw.

"Move, Travis. Move before I kill you."

"I think it was a spider!"

"Move!"

Travis

Beck grabbed around my wrist as we crept out from behind the bush. I tried to shake him off, but he held on tightly.

"It's dark. I'm not losing you."

I rolled my eyes, but ended up tripping over a loose root. Beck steadied me with his grasp and I could almost hear him counting to ten.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Go! Now. Run forwards and don't stop till I tell you."

We took off over the uneven ground. It was freaky as hell. I could barely see more than a metre in front of me. I was expecting to run into a guy with a gun any second now.

We ran and stumbled down another small hill at the other side of the manmade road. It wasn't a real road really, just flattened plants and grass from all the cars that had driven over it.

"Hold it." Beck whispered so quietly I could barely hear him. We didn't know who was around us. I shuddered.

"The hill was this way." I pulled to the right, but he yanked me back.

"Someone is coming."

I froze. Shit, oh shit.

"How do you know? I can't hear anything." I asked. I turned around getting the feeling someone was behind me. Beck didn't answer me.

Snap.

A twig broke to my left and before I could blink Beck had grabbed me and was behind a nearby tree. I was pressed tightly to him. My heart was beating so fast the blood was throbbing through my ears.

"Can you believe we're all the way out here in Brazil?"

A man spoke gruffly. He was American. It felt alien to my ears. I was so used to everyone speaking Portuguese.

"I know. MacCain has lost it. We better be getting a pay rise for this." The other man was English. He sounded tough.

"How the hell does he think we're going to find this artefact? Does he even realise how big this hell-hole is?"

"I swear if another bug bites me I'm going to take someone's head off."

"I'm serious. We could be here for months tracking down this Mão Dourada."

I gasped and made a move to pull away. Beck held me in place with an iron grip. I chewed on my lip from frustration.

"Not to mention getting that Walker kid." They both laughed. "MacCain is going to gut him like a fish for sleeping with his woman."

"Good on him I say. I'd have tapped that."

"Too bad she's six feet under."

They laughed like hyenas again and I felt tears prick my eyes. Beck was right. They were here for me. And the Mao Dourado. This was all wrong. Their laughter rang through my ears. Did MacCain kill his own wife?? It was my fault…..I squeezed my eyes shut. I had to focus. I needed to concentrate for Beck's sake. We had to get out of here.

"Yeah, I heard he put her through hell before blowing her brains out."

I gagged. He had killed his own wife. He'd tortured Rebecca. I remembered her brown hair and her big round blue eyes. It wans't like I loved her, but I had cared for her. She made me laugh. She was fun and exciting. She had just wanted company. Her husband treated her like a prisoner. I had met her in the hotel bar when she had evaded the body guard paid to watch her every move.

She was older then me, but she was more enticing and sexy then any other girl I had seen on holiday. We'd spent hours drinking and talking before she led me up to her hotel suite. Then things had gone wrong. Very wrong.

And now she was dead.

And it was all my fault.

"Sick! Imagine blowing your own wife's head off! Bang! Splat! Just like that." The American howled in laughter.

I felt the bile rise in my throat and I doubled over, throwing up. I coughed and gagged and felt Beck go rigid behind me. I spat and wiped at my mouth. It had gone quiet again. I froze. Seconds ticked by. Had they heard me? They had been laughing loudly, they couldn't have...

My blood ran cold when I heard the English guy growl,

"Who's there?"


	14. Heart of the Fire

**Rilie Joy** – Haha. Thank you. I'm absolutely loving that you review each chapter! Tackle hugs back And yeah! Run Travis, ruuuun!! XD

**snowbunny3 **– Here you go! Updated. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 14!!

**Shlee Verde** – Thank you!! XD XD Your reviews always make me happy! Haha. Yup, I'm sure Beck will get to beat a few people up! But I'm sure he'll still get to annoy Travis too. XD Hahah!

**Not All Tears Are An Evil **– Yeah, Travis will definitely need to watch his back. This guy is nasty! Haha. I hope you like the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing! XD

**Chapter 14 – Heart of the Fire**

Beck

"Who's there?"

The breath stuck in my body. I heard the two guys from RECOL creep closer. I could almost hear Travis' heartbeat. He was frozen.

I bent my neck so my mouth was millimetres from his ear and whispered so softly I was worried he would miss what I was saying.

"On my left. Count of three."

Another twig snapped under one of the guy's weight.

"Three!!" Travis and I yelled and we spun left. My fist connected with a face and then I heard a gunshot.

"Travis!" I yelled and threw another punch into the man's stomach. He groaned and dropped to his knees.

"He missed me!" I heard Travis yell. Through the darkness I could see Travis fly-kick the other man and take him down hard. I ripped the gun from my guy's hands and smacked him over the head with it. He fell to the ground unconscious. I made my over to where Travis was and watched him straddle the guy, punching at his head. The gun had been thrown away beside them.

"Answer me!" Travis yelled.

The guy groaned when a fist pummelled into his cheek.

"Tell me if MacCain really killed Rebecca! Tell me if he's found the Mão Dourada!"

"What….? How do you know about the Dourada…?" He asked feebly, clearly having a hard time focusing after the attacks from Travis.

The kid dropped his raised fist and pulled the English guy's upper body up to the same level as him.

"I want to know right now."

"Travis…." I said gently.

"Wait……..Hey, are you Walker?" The guy blinked recalling Travis' face from pictures MacCain had shown his men. Blood was pouring down from the man's nose and a cut on his head. "You are!" He started laughing. He laughed maniacally. His white teeth rimmed in blood shone through the darkness.

"You're finished, sunshine. You can kill me, but that isn't going to be half as bad as what MacCain is going to do to you."

"Just tell if he really killed Rebecca."

"Aww, do you miss her, sweetheart?" The guy crowed.

Travis punched him again and then jumped to his feet and kicked him in the ribs over and over.

"You sonofabitch!" He roared. "She didn't deserve to die."

I pulled Travis away and pushed him slightly over to the right where I could keep an eye on him. He turned his back and held his hands over his face.

I dropped down on my knees and grabbed the guy's shirt.

"What is he going to do with Travis?" I asked menacingly and dangerously quiet. I didn't want him overhearing.

"MacCain tracked down the Gatu Du Diabo."

Travis turned around quickly, eyes wide with surprise. He knelt down on the other side of the guy.

"Where? Where?!!"

"Somewhere in Russia I think."

"What about Travis?!" I hissed. The guy stared at me.

"MacCain discovered it was Walker who found the Devil's Cat and then realised you were the guy who slept with his wife. Coincidence?" He laughed again and then groaned and clutched his ribs.

"And he wants the Mão Dourada now?" Travis asked with a hint of urgency to his voice.

"Yeah, but more than anything…….He wants you."

Travis licked his lips.

"He wants you in case he can't find this artefact. You've made a name for yourself after your little fiasco last year."

"I'd never lead him to it."

"Then he'll keep you alive longer and kid, you don't want that. Maybe if you take him to the Mão Dourada then he'll just shoot you rather than do all those things he told us about."

"What things?!"

The guy just grinned. I punched him in the head and he blacked out. Travis looked at me outraged.

"What did you do that for? He was going to speak!"

"And you really wanted to hear what he was going to say?! Come on, we need to get out of here." I stood up and grabbed Travis's arm hauling him to his feet.

"I'm going to see MacCain."

My mouth fell open.

"Sorry, what?"

"Look, I know I only knew Rebecca for a day, but she was a good person. MacCain treated her like shit. She was lonely and she had no family to talk to. No one would have missed her when he murdered her. No one. I have to do something. He can't get away with that."

"Travis, he's too dangerous. You can't risk it!"

"I have to try!" He yelled.

"Why?! You're not responsible. It wasn't your fault."

"It was! _I_ slept with her! _I got her killed_!"

"You didn't know what you were doing, you're just a kid."

Travis shot me an incredulous look and then his face contorted into complete anger. He threw a punch at me before I had time to blink. My eye exploded in pain.

"You bastard!"

I clutched my swelling eye and stared at him.

"You don't know anything about it!" He spat.

"I do!" I hollered back. "I know you lived a sad and lonely childhood. You had no friends and no girlfriends. You didn't have a mum and you're dad hit you every day. I know that she was probably the first person to give a damn about you and you don't want to admit she's gone, but she is Travis!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" He wailed.

"You're not that little boy anymore. You have a family now. You have a life. You have a responsibility to stay safe. I can't let you go. I can't let you die for a woman you hardly knew."

He made a move to punch me again, but I caught his wrists and pinned them to my chest. I looked into his tear filled eyes.

"Let me go." He sobbed.

"Travis…."

"Let me go, Beck."

Travis

Beck released my wrists and I stepped back from him, stumbling. Bending to the ground I picked up what I had tripped over.

"What are you going to do?" He asked me, looking at the two unconscious men from RECOL.

"This is more than just about the artefact. A good person died. She died because of me."

I had to go. I had to go and face MacCain. I'd make him pay.

"I'm not going to let you go." Beck stated. I shook my head sadly.

"I know. Which is why I have to do this." I swung the branch I clutched behind my back and hit it across Beck's head. A look of shock flashed across his face before he collapsed to the ground.

I dropped the branch and fell to my knees beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I cried bitterly into his shoulder. I checked his pulse. It was normal. He was breathing. He'd wake up soon.

I dragged him behind the cover of another bush in case more guys came back for the RECOL guys we had knocked out. I reached for the mobile in Beck's pocket.

I didn't trust my voice to speak so I text Marianna.

"Beck's had an accident. Nothing serious. We're east of the river just past the north road into El Dorado. You can get here in a couple of hours if you ask Roberto's son to take you in his helicopter. Don't worry. We'll be okay till you come."

I chewed my lip waiting as the message sent through the faintest of signals.

"Marianna will come and get you." I smiled sadly. I stood up and tears collected in my eyes as I looked back down at Beck. I had done that. I had knocked him out.

"I'm sorry."

I bent down and picked the up the gun the English guy had and then made my way to the RECOL camp. Into the heart of the fire.


	15. Revenge For Rebecca

**Rilie Joy** – Lmao! Haha!! Loves it! XD Thanks! Your 'HOLY CRAP TRAVIS' made me laugh! Mariana better get to Beck in time!! I hope you like Chapter 15!

**Not All Tears Are An Evil** – Hehe. I'll TRY not to!! XP Accidents do happen…….

**snowbunny 3** – Thank you! I hope I updated quick enough for you!! XD

**Shlee Verde** – Thank you so much!! Yeah, man, Beck is definitely going to be less than thrilled. Haha. A little beaten up Travis isn't so bad though……

**Polly** – Haha. Thank you for reviewing. I'm such a sucker for brothers/guy friendships. They are the cutest. Not as cool as you for your awesome Heroes ficlets. XP XP

**Chapter 15 – Revenge For Rebecca**

Travis

My hands were shaking; my legs were threatening to give way underneath me. The gun felt like it weighed a million tonnes. I had to keep running my sweaty palms down my jeans.

I crept through bushes and round trees until I was so close to the camp that I could hear the men round the fire chatting. They were talking about poker and some place in London. I put them to the back of my mind. I needed to find MacCain.

I tried to recall what he looked like. Had he changed since that one time I had seen him? A little voice in my head was starting to make me aware that this wasn't one of my smartest ideas.

'You ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, kid.'

Beck had said that. Beck. The guy I'd left unconscious in the middle of the jungle. My lips trembled. I held the gun to my chest. No, no, you are not backing out of this. You have to stand on your own two feet. You don't need Beck. He'll be okay. This is for Rebecca. This is the reason your dad got you dragged home in the first place. Be a man, Travis.

I crawled behind a bush and waited. I waited for a sign that MacCain was there. I could remember dark hair and cold, evil piercing eyes. A shudder rippled its way through me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Would you run away with me?"

"Travis…." Rebecca smiled in amusement and shook her head. The boy frowned.

"I'm serious. What's stopping you?"

"I've only known you for a few hours." The woman ran a hand down the young man's face. They were lying in the bed, tangled in the thin white sheets that covered the hotel's double bed.

"Yeah, but how good were those few hours?!" He raised his eye-brows and grinned. The woman laughed and leaned in to kiss his soft lips. This boy had made her feel more happiness and love in one evening than her husband had in years.

She bit her lip, turning away in guilt. She hadn't told Travis she was married. She couldn't bring herself to ruin the night. He had been so charming. So energetic and exciting. So youthful.

"Let's order ice-cream!"

The woman rolled her eyes. Maybe a little _too_ youthful.

"Travis…."

"Then I could lick it off you."

She turned to him, a blush gracing her pale complexion.

"Let's order ice-cream!" She agreed. He laughed and pounced on her capturing her mouth with his.

"Rebecca…..Please, run away with me."

She was pinned under his gaze. His face was so sincere. His eyes were so wide and innocent. The woman could feel herself falling for him. There was something so special about this boy. She could feel pain radiating from him and all she wanted to do was protect him.

This is ridiculous. I'm a married woman! But still...Rebecca wrapped and arm around Travis's neck and pulled him down on top of her. She whispered in his ear and closed her eyes wishing she could stay like this forever. He hugged her close and her heart started to beat faster. Forever wasn't long enough.

Suddenly the hotel door ripped off its hinges. The noise was like thunder and as the door thudded to the floor it vibrated through the bed.

"What the fu…..?" Travis jumped up just as a man, seven foot tall and three feet wide, stormed into the room.

Rebecca screamed and jumped to her feet, the sheet tied round her body. Travis tumbled off the bed in black boxers and nothing else.

"Stop!" Rebecca cried out. She held her arms out. "Travis! Run! Go now!" She moved in front of the man, determination written over her face.

The man snorted and backhanded her into the wall.

"Rebecca!" Travis launched himself over to her side. "Rebecca!" He ran a hand down her hair and pulled it away when he realised it was covered in blood.

"You bastard!" He roared. He made to stand and go charge the man, but the woman gripped his wrist.

"Run, Travis! Leave! Now!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"It's okay! Just go!"

"No!" Travis turned to face the man who was watching them with a stoic expression. He hadn't moved.

"Come on then, big boy. Let's see what you've got."

"I have a gun. That enough for you?!" Another man stepped out from behind the giant.

"Did you have fun with my wife?" He asked, glancing at his bruised and bleeding wife.

"Your wife?" Travis yelped. "Rebecca?"

"I'm sorry, Travis. I'm so sorry."

Travis looked up when he heard the man snort. The gun was pointed at his chest.

"Say goodnight, kid."

"Noooo!" Rebecca let out a blood-curling scream and threw herself at her husband's arm. The shot fired but the bullet sank its way into the bed, missing Travis completely.

"You bitch!" He punched her.

"Travis, RUN!!" She yelled. He looked back and forth between Rebecca and the men.

"I can't leave you. I won't leave you."

"He'll kill you! Go! Move!"

"Rebecca…."

She scrambled to her feet and pushed him with all her might to the window. Before his mind could catch up his body was already out the window and jumping down the fire escape.

He'd never seen or heard from her since. A month later and he had escaped to Brazil. Escaped his memories of Rebecca, escaped his father and escaped his old life. He had deluded himself with the thought that he was happy. Poured his energy into finding the Gatu. But your past always catches up with you. Always.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The rustling of a tent and a man's loud cough broke me out of memory and I scolded myself for not paying attention. I blinked. It was still dark. I couldn't make out much.

"Gentlemen. We've successfully completed phase one of our plan."

A hand clamped over my mouth and stilled the whimper. I knew that voice. It was the same one who had snickered the words, 'Say goodnight, kid'. It was MacCain!

Beck

I woke up nauseas and disorientated. The sun was starting to rise. I groaned and felt my head. There was a massive lump underneath my hair. How the hell did that get there? What happened?

I tried to think back. Travis. We were hiding from two guys. We fought them. Travis wanted to confront MacCain. Then nothing……I sat up and looked about me.

My phone was nestled beside me and a dented branch was lying at my feet. Did Travis hit me? Where the _hell _was Travis?

"Travis?" I tried to call his name, but it came out a harsh whisper. My throat felt scratchy and dry. Worry flooded my senses. What. The. Hell. Had. Happened?

I exhaled. The pain in my head was making it hard to concentrate. I grabbed my phone. I checked the call list. The last call was made to Mariana two days ago.

If something had happened, Travis would have called for help. Maybe he couldn't! Maybe he had been captured! Maybe he had been ambushed by more men.

Suddenly the image of Travis filled my mind and then a swinging branch. My breathing quickened. He _had_ hit me. I remembered! Travis had hit me. Which meant…….Oh god! He was going to see MacCain!

I checked the phone again and realised there was a text message waiting for me to read. I opened it quickly.

"We're on our way. Travis, take care of him!"

A text from Mariana. I backtracked and looked at the sent messages and read the one Travis had obviously sent after knocking out. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. I checked my watch. It had been four hours since I remembered being conscious. I was probably suffering from concussion! When I got my hands on that kid!

If he was still alive.

"Travis…." I closed my eyes. "Please don't have done anything stupid."

I couldn't live without him. He was my little brother. He was my family. He gave meaning to my life.

"Travis…" My heart was heavy with sorrow. "Shit!" I punched the ground. As I did I could hear the sound of a helicopter overhead. Mariana! I jumped to my feet and wished immediately I hadn't. I was swept in a wave of dizziness.

I had to get to Mariana. We had to form a plan to get Travis back!

Travis

I waited until the sun was just starting to shine through the black sky, making it an eerie purple colour. I didn't have a plan. I didn't have any courage. I just new what I wanted. MacCain dead. Revenge for Rebecca. My lip was almost bleeding from where I had been chewing it in anticipation.

I knew I'd probably die. I'd be shot before much could happen. If only I could take down that jackass first! He had spoken to his men most of the night. I had zoned in and out of their conversation. I had just sat there plucking up the nerve to stand up, walk and shoot.

I watched as MacCain stood up from the log he sat on and indicated to his 'bodyguard' that he was going behind a tree. Now was my chance. I'd shoot him while he was peeing!! I crawled on my knees and hands, my cast itching my wrist, until I was directly behind him.

There was no one around except him and me. The bodyguard was still facing the fire with the other men.

"Freeze." I hissed and pointed the gun at his head. MacCain stopped whistling and held his hands up by his shoulders.

"Turn around slowly." He complied and I found myself locked in battle with his death glare. He looked surprised at first and then a smirk crept up the side of his face.

"Ah, young Mr Walker."

"Shut up! You don't get to speak." I was losing my cool. I could feel sweat on my forehead. I had raised my voice. I had to be careful of the men in the camp.

"What brings you out here? Looking for something?"

"I said shut up!" I stepped closer and aimed the gun at his chest.

"You killed her. You killed Rebecca."

He paused a moment and then laughed heartedly.

"Look at you now. Pointing the gun to my head instead of the other way around. Kids grow up so fast."

"Why did you kill her?! She did nothing wrong?!"

"You want to know what she said with her last gasping breath? Travis! Travis!" He laughed again and I felt the fury pump through my veins.

"Son of a bitch!" I grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed the gun to his temple.

"You don't deserve to live!"

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to be killed by a little shit like you. I've had quite enough of this." MacCain coughed once and before I knew what was happening I was ripped away from the man, the gun thrown to the ground and I was lifted clean off my feet.

I struggled with my arms pinned to my side from two massive tree-trunk arms wrapped around me.

"I do believe you two have met before. In the hotel room."

I kicked and squirmed. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. MacCain walked towards me.

"You have balls, I'll give you that."

I spat in his face and kicked the man who held me.

"Such impudence." MacCain leaned up and slapped me hard across my cheek. "Listen to me, boy." He growled.

He picked up the gun and held it to my forehead. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. Bye Beck.

"You are going to do exactly as I say."

"Fuck you."

He whacked the gun over my cheek and an explosion of pain pounded across my face. He grabbed my chin in one hand and dug his fingers into my jaw. His face was filled with anger, but I wasn't frightened of his punches. I'd dealt with enough of them all my life.

He must have noticed the absence of fear from my eyes because he dropped the gun to his side and slapped my cheek softly.

"I'm going to have fun with you."


	16. In The Interest Of Shaw

**Not All Tears Are An Evil – **You are very welcome for the chapter. Thanks for reviewing!! I liked it a lot. XD

**Rilie Joy – **Lol! Your reviews are amazing! MacCain is bad for having fun with our Travis!! Heehee.

**snowbunny3 – **It could have gone so much better! Lol! Thanks! Updated for you!

Please feed me reviews. Pleeeeeeease!!!

**Chapter 16 – In The Interest Of Shaw**

Travis

"I'm going to have fun with you."

I shuddered at the words. He nodded to the guy holding me and suddenly I was thrown to the ground.

MacCain crouched down and pulled hard on my bottom lip.

"Come with me and if you try anything I'm going to let my friend here have his wicked way with you." He laughed and pointed up to the giant. He grinned and blew me a kiss. I scrambled to my feet.

"Good boy."

I walked, sandwiched between MacCain and the Giant. They marched me into the camp where the rest of the men ceased their conversations and looked at me suspiciously.

"Look what we have here!" MacCain jeered and thrust me forward. I fell onto my knees. I started to push myself back to my feet, but MacCain squeezed my neck until I was certain I could hear my bones creak.

I really hated people touching my neck.

"This is Travis Walker."

Some men cocked their guns.

"Now now, gentlemen. We treat him like fine China. He knows the whereabouts of the Mao Dourada Do Deus."

"I don't actually know the exact…"

MacCain punched me. I guess I had to shut up.

"Quiet time." The Giant muttered under his breath.

"Let's move out, boys." MacCain yelled. The men immediately began packing up their stuff, stamping out the fire and collecting ammunition.

"Wait……We're leaving right now?!"

MacCain hauled me up beside him.

"No time like the present." He grinned.

"After we've found this………Do I get to keep him?"

I spun around, my eyes wide as saucers. MacCain laughed loudly at his bodyguard.

"You _like_ this skinny little shit?" He asked incredulously.

The giant winked at me and dragged one big meaty hand down my chest. I jumped back like I had been burnt. The disgust was written over my face.

MacCain cackled and wiped his eyes.

"You can play with him as much as you like _after_ he finds the Dourada."

I gagged.

"Let's get this straight." I turned to the man. "You get what you need." I pointed to the giant. "He gets what he…." I felt bile rise in my throat. "Needs. And I get the shaft?"

Wait, what? Déjà vu? An image of Beck and Mariana filled my head and a wave of loneliness washed over me.

"Or I could always shoot you now?" MacCain suggested.

"Yes please."

"Move, Sunshine. Or I'll let Shaw start his playtime early."

Beck

"Mariana! Mariana!" I hollered and ran towards her. I had followed the helicopter to its landing spot.

"Oh God! Beck! Beck!"

She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me fiercely.

"Eu pensei que você era morto!"

Whenever Mariana was upset or stressed her native language always surfaced.

"I'm here. I'm right here." I crushed her against me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear. I could feel the tears of relief on my neck.

"Beck!" She wailed. "I couldn't think……If I lost you….." She sobbed again in my arms.

"It's okay." I soothed. We parted after a long moment. I looked deep into her chocolate brown, unforgiving eyes and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She was silent for a minute, but then the situation caught up with her.

"Travis! Where is he? TRAVIS!" She screamed.

"Mariana! Mariana! You have to be quiet!"

"TRAVIS!"

"You need to….." I began.

"Don't!" Her emotion had morphed into anger. "Don't tell me what to do! Where is he? What happened?"

"There are people……..Men……Dangerous men. They're from a company called RECOL and they are here in the jungle. They're after the Dourada too."

Mariana's lip trembled.

"Where is Travis?"

I could feel tears coating my eyes.

"I don't know." My face was the picture of misery as I sank into my wife's arms. "I don't know."

Travis

I had lost my pack and map long ago. I had memorised most of the route I was planning to take before we left home, but having a gun forced into your spine kind of wiped my memory.

"Walker……..Are you sure you know where you are going?"

I stumbled over some loose ground. Truth was I had no idea.

"Of course, I ain't stupid." Please Beck, please find me, I begged. I couldn't think of him. The depression just pulled me under like quick sand. I just hid behind my indifferent expression and smart-ass remarks. It worked before; I prayed it would work now.

We were very deep into the jungle. There were snakes drooping from trees and monkeys screeching as they leaped from branch to branch. I tried to remember how I had found the Gatu. It was behind a waterfall – a moveable curtain.

The Golden Hand of God? Ideas and ancient passages floated around my head. I stopped, squeezing my eyes shut. There was something……..Something at the back of my brain……It was on the tip of my tongue.

"Palm of Christ." I whispered. "YES! Yes!!" I knew! I knew where it was! I remembered! It was in a cave. A cave covered by vines and trees. It was said to be haunted and guarded by spirits. It was all coming back now. The Curtain of Green.

"What?!" MacCain growled.

"I know……..Yes! I know where it is!" I was ecstatic - the grin split my face.

MacCain grabbed the front of my t-shirt and I was yanked from my moment of happiness.

"Tell me."

My lips pressed together and my heart hammered in my chest.

"If I tell you, you'll kill me right now."

"And if you don't I'll make you wish you were dead."

"Please….." I begged. "Please just let _me_ find it."

"It means that much to you?" He asked with a frown.

"It's all I have."

"Why? Why does it mean that much to you?"

"………Uh, the money…" I laughed nervously. "It's worth millions."

"That's bullshit. You'd risk your life for a few more million? You already have the money from the Gatu."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm corrupted."

"You risked your life for a woman who is already dead." He observed.

I looked up at him. "Shut up."

He ignored me. "Walker, Walker. You are a puzzle. And if there is one thing I love, it's puzzles. No, this means something to you. Something more than money."

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Oh, I'll work it out. I like to know mens' weaknesses. So far your's is Rebecca and that family. Beck and Mariana?"

"Don't you dare even say their names! I swear if you touch them….!"

"You'll do what? Throw your Barbie dolls at me?"

"Look, you stupid fuck……"

MacCain punched me in the face, but I recovered and threw my own back. Rage was thundering through me as I thought of Mariana and Beck in danger. I wrestled him to the ground and punched his ribs, head, face – anywhere I could. In less than a minute I was dragged off him by the giant they referred to as Shaw.

MacCain roared and climbed to his feet, wiping violently at the blood that now gushed from his nose.

"That's it! I am putting a gun in your head right now, boy!" He hollered.

I closed my eyes. I would never ever find the Mao Dourada Do Deus. I would never fulfil her dream. I'd let her down. Just like when I gave the Gatu away to be sold. I'd lose the Dourada. I'm sorry grandma.

* * *

Go on. Click the review button. Make this girl's day. XD Also, I apologise if my Portuguese wasn't precise. I tried…..Haha! XP 


	17. They Think It's All Over

**Rilie Joy** – Hahahahaha! Thanks for your review. 'Choo' _is_ fun to say. Choo choo. XD

**Not All Tears Are An Evil** – Thank you!! I wish the real movie showed a little bit more Travis angst. It's adorable. Heheh. I hope you like this chapter!

Please review if you're liking this! Or even if you're not! Haha.

**Chapter 17 – They Think It's All Over**

Beck

Mariana passed me a canteen filled with cool water. I guzzled it down as she gingerly touched my scalp, checking for swelling. After various herbs and bandages had been applied to nearly every part of my anatomy to soothe the aches and pains, I let out a sigh. We had both calmed down, focusing our energies on healing some of my wounds.

"Stop fussing." I groaned. She raised an eye-brow at me which clearly indicated I could get stuffed and she would fuss all she wanted.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes." I explained to her, taking another long drink of water.

"What?" Her hands froze millimetres from my hair as she fixed me with a confused stare.

"I need to find him. Travis is still alive and he's out there. Alone."

After feeling sorry for myself and the relief at seeing Mariana again, the familiar, professional determination at getting what I wanted had surfaced within me. I had tracked down Travis before and I was as sure as hell tracking him down again.

"No, Beck. No! We go back home and call appropriate authorities!"

"We don't have _time_!" I exploded. Mariana reeled back from my outburst and I lowered my voice. "I can't go back home. I'm near RECOL camp. I have to go check it out. If Travis isn't there then maybe there will be clues to his whereabouts."

"But you could have concussion! And you're bruised and scratched. No, Beck!"

"Mariana. I. Am. Going."

She glared at me for a long time, but I didn't look away. How could she honestly expect me to calmly climb in the helicopter with her and leave the kid stranded miles from civilisation and being hunted by men with guns??

"What about me?!" She cried out at last, jumping to her feet and throwing her arms out in a gesture of exasperation.

"You go back home with Carlos." I pointed to the man who had driven the helicopter. "And when you're home organise a search party."

"No! What about _my feelings_?!"

"Your _feelings_?"

"You can't rush off. I'm your wife. You can't leave me alone again! What if something happens to you this time?! What if you're shot and killed?!"

"But…..I have to go……For Travis!" I had to save him. I had to _try_ to save him.

"You have a responsibility to keep safe! You have to stay alive! I'm your family! I can't lose you!" She screamed.

"But it's Travis!" I shouted back.

"Let the police handle it!"

I couldn't believe this. Every minute we stood arguing was a minute more Travis was getting farther away.

"Mariana I am not leaving this jungle without him. I won't."

Tears filled her eyes as she realised I was going. She opened her mouth and I knew she was going to say she was coming too. I shook my head. I was not going to endanger Mariana's life. She was innocent in all of this.

"Fine! Go! Leave me! But don't you dare come back home! I can't do this anymore! I can't deal with worrying if you'll come home this time alive!" She shrieked. I felt like she had just stabbed me. I knew deep down she was just terrified of losing her family and being alone and that her fiery southern temper was just bubbling inside her out of fear. But still her words hit me full force. The pain and anger she caused momentarily blocked out the worry I felt about Travis and I clung to it. I couldn't deal with not knowing where he was.

"Fine!" I snapped back. "I'll go and I won't come back if that's how you want it!" I turned away from her. I knew we were both just driven to this point by the stress and emotional turmoil, but I couldn't see it. I couldn't think straight and I walked away, making the biggest mistake of my life. Everything was falling apart. I felt sick.

As I stormed off in the direction of the camp I heard Mariana sob out my name and Carlos comforting her. I felt empty. I had left my wife abandoned in the arms of a stranger, but I knew it had to be done. RECOL were bigger than the tiny little police department that had formed in the town. Travis could be in serious, serious trouble.

Travis

The gun didn't fire so I opened my eyes slowly, the breath still hitched in my throat, to find MacCain being held at gunpoint. Everything was still. Nobody so much as moved.

"Drop it." The man who held the gun aimed at MacCain's head spoke up. I recognised him as one of the RECOL dudes who had been sitting around the fire in the camp. What the hell was going on? I found myself on my butt from sheer relief at not getting my head blown off.

"Peterson, what are you doing?" MacCain's voice was calm and collected. He wiped at the blood from his nose from where I had punched him. He still had his own gun trained at me.

"I said drop it, Robert."

The giant Shaw made a move for his gun, but the man was ready. He whipped out another revolver in his left hand and aimed it at Shaw.

"Hold it, Beefcake!"

"Peterson!" MacCain growled through his clenched teeth.

"Everyone better drop their weapons right now or I swear I am putting a bullet through your boss' head!" He yelled. A moment past and when nobody had done as he ordered he stepped closer to MacCain.

"You don't think I am serious?!"

"Do it!" Snapped MacCain. He glared at me and threw his gun to the ground, as did Shaw and the five other men.

"Here's what's going to happen. Shaw and Robert come with me and the kid and the rest of you baboons go back to the camp." Nobody moved. Not even the jungle animals made a noise. BANG!!

"JESUS!" MacCain screeched as a bullet tore past his ear.

"I won't miss next time if your boys don't get the hell out of here!! I'm not playing!" Peterson yelled and aimed his gun again.

"Go! Go! Everyone get back to the camp!" MacCain roared.

I sat in utter confusion. What the hell had happened? How could everything have changed so suddenly? MacCain watched as his men retreated back the way we had came. After a few seconds he turned back around.

"Peterson, you were my top man. Why?"

"I've been lying to you, Robert. I was never loyal to you."

"But you've been with me for over a year. Right by my side."

"It was a lie."

"Would you care to explain?" MacCain had his full attention on Peterson. "Jake, I know we can work this out."

"We're not working anything out. You have something I need. You see, I'm after the Mao Dourada too."

"Excellent! Well I promise we can share it. Split the money."

"I'm not stupid. You don't want to sell the Dourada. You want to keep it with all your other collection. A collection you own through the blood and suffering of others!"

"Look, Jakey, ol' boy. If it means this much to you, I'll sell it and we'll split it 50/50."

"I'm not interested in the money."

"What do you want?" MacCain enquired.

"Give me the gem you carry around with you. The cat."

"But it's a family heirloom."

"Give me it!"

"Okay! Okay!" MacCain fished into his pocket and brought out a small, blue cat. "Here." He tossed it to the man called Jake who caught it after tucking one of his guns into his belt.

"What's so important about that? I've had it valued. It's worthless."

"It's the key to everything." Jake said as if revealing the biggest secret of the universe.

"What's going to happen now? I say we kill Walker and discuss a way out of this predicament."

"I told you I'm not making any deals and I can't let you kill Travis."

"Why?!" Demanded MacCain.

I still sat on the ground looking up at all the men. I didn't know what to think. I was in deep. Waaaay deep. I was finding it harder to think of ways to make it out of this alive.

Suddenly the Jake guy was standing in front of me. I looked up at him startled. I know he had saved my life, but I was still suspicious. This could be a game.

"Who are you?" My voice trembled.

He looked at me for a long time. His eyes, the same colour as mine, bore into my soul.

"Hello Travis. I'm your uncle."


	18. Family

Hey guys and dolls. XD Sorry this is update took a while, I've been really busy with real life and stuff. Sorry! I'm not too sure when I can get another update up, hopefully soon.

This chapter is just focused on Travis. Sorry Beck fans! There was a lot of explaining to do. I'm very sorry if anyone is confused. If there is anything you need to ask, please do! Please review if you've read too. Thank you!!!

**Chapter 18 – Family**

Travis

"I'm your uncle."

"You're my what now??" I stared into the man's face. My thoughts were swirling my brain around and around like in a washing machine.

"I'm your mom's brother."

"You're what?!" I blurted out. Mom never had a family. At least that's what I remember her telling me. Just grandma. It was just my mom and grandma that I ever knew about. I frowned, disbelieving.

"Travis, I'm telling you the truth. I am your uncle, your mother's younger brother."

I started babbling about how he couldn't be and how someone would have said something cause my mom never could keep a secret. I was in shock and shock for me meant talking a load of crap to try and defuse the situation. My uncle half listened, bemused, to me rambling. He placed a hand on my shoulder which effectively shut me up and fished out his tatty, brown leather wallet.

"Look." He opened it, revealing inside a picture of a woman with her arms around a girl and a young boy. The girl's smile felt familiar, it was infectious. I could feel my lips tugging upwards.

"Mom." My eyes immediately filled with years of bottled tears. I looked to the older woman in the photo. "Grandma?" My head raised sharply into the gaze of the man holding the wallet.

"Yes. And that is me." He pointed to the boy and then with a cough and a flash of sadness shooting through his eyes he shoved the wallet back into his pocket.

"But your name……Peterson…" I said aloud thoughtfully. "Mom's maiden name was Winchester."

"That's my real name. Jake Winchester. I changed it. I had to so no one would connect me to my sister and so the Walker family. I've been involved with MacCain since your dad was alive. Thankfully Billy had only seen me once at your parents' wedding when I was sixteen so he would never recognise me when he came to have meetings with MacCain.

When your mom realised after the wedding what type of man Billy Walker really was she cut all strings with her family. She wanted to protect them from Billy's line of work."

"But I visited grandma all the time when mom was alive. My dad knew about that."

"Yes. My mom refused to stop seeing her daughter. She begged your mom to divorce Billy, but when she became pregnant with you she was stuck in the marriage. It sounds like hell, but both your mom and grandma loved you very much. That was the only reason they smiled. You."

I hadn't realised I was crying until the man wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you. I promised your grandma I'd protect you when your mom died – my sister." His voice cracked slightly. "She sometimes wrote letters to me and sent pictures of you all the time. She was so proud of you."

"But I remember some family being there at grandma's funeral. I don't remember seeing you." I stated.

"I couldn't go. You dad was attending, more for his reputation than anything else, and I couldn't let him see me there. He knew me by then as MacCain's right hand man. I was undercover with a new name and a new life."

I ducked my head, pulling away from his intense gaze.

"You're really my uncle." I whispered, looking down at my hands.

"Yeah, kid. I really am." I felt his hand on top of my head. I sat there for a moment, blinking furiously to clear my vision and trying so hard to gather all my emotions back in. I had a real family all along.

"That was touching, but can we get a fucking move on?" MacCain demanded finally. I forgot they were both still there. My uncle rolled his eyes and stood up once more.

"Okay. We're going. Travis, what way?"

"Um, north. Up there." I pointed, clearing my throat. I was in control again. I just had to focus on the Dourada. Jake pointed north with his gun and MacCain and Shaw trudged forwards. I started to stand, but my uncle grabbed under my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I mumbled. I wasn't okay, but I was dealing. I'd deal with all this shit for now. I had to. God, could my life get any more complicated? He looked at me for a few more seconds before nodding and handing me a gun.

"Take this. If MacCain tries anything or if Shaw so much as looks at you in the wrong way you have my permission to shoot them."

I blushed. "You heard all that shit with Shaw then?"

"I would never have let him touch you and I'm sorry MacCain hit you. I just had to leave it as long as I could before revealing my true identity."

I smiled weakly and fell into step beside him.

"Why are they even coming here with us?"

"We may need Shaw in case there is heavy lifting to be done. Couldn't leave it all to a little skinny thing like you, could we?" He grinned playfully and poked my ribs.

"Hey!"

His face fell serious again. "And MacCain? Well, this Dourada is worth more to him than he's letting on. There is something about this artefact that makes my skin crawl. And I want Robert where I can see him. He's smart and he's dangerous. Remember that."

We fell into comfortable silence. My uncle pulled branches out my way and grabbed my elbow to steer me clear of uneven ground. I however couldn't concentrate on where I walked; my mind fell back into the oblivion of confusion and disbelief. I had family. Real family. There was one thing that was eating away at me.

"Why didn't you come see me after my dad had died?" I asked him, not having the guts to look him in the eyes. If he really cared as much as he seemed to, surely he would have contacted me?

"I was still involved in all this shit." He indicated in the direction of MacCain. "Robert was after you because of your dad and Rebecca. I didn't want to take the risk, didn't want anyone finding out we were connected. Besides, you already had a new family."

"Family? Beck and Mariana?"

"Yeah. I'm sure they managed to keep you out of trouble." He smiled good-naturedly.

"I don't think they'll want to even know I exist if I make it out of this alive." I explained.

"Why?"

As we walked I told him everything about my life since my grandma had died, how I had found the Gatu, how my dad had sent Beck to track me down, how I had shot my own father, about Rebecca and about the Dourada.

"Jesus, kid. God………I don't know what to say…..Shit…." He ran a hand down his face when I'd finished and everything had sunk in.

"So, everything that happened with the Gatu…….You still want to find the Dourada?! You must really like artefacts."

"Just the Gatu and Dourada. I had to let the Gatu go, let it be sold into the black market, but I won't let that happen with the Dourada. I want to put it in a museum so everyone can see what it is, let everyone know what it means." As I explained, I felt my hands form fists at my sides in determination. My uncle stopped walking and stared at me again.

"What?" I quizzed.

"Why are the Gatu and Dourada so important to you? There are thousands of undiscovered artefacts. Why those two?"

I licked my lips. I had never told anyone that reason before. Not even Beck.

"When I was twelve, grandma started to tell me stories about them. She'd tell me all about their history and their mysterious disappearance. She had been an archaeologist all her life and had been looking for them too."

Jake nodded, he knew this.

"That was her dream. To find them both and share with them to the rest of the world. They meant so much to her. She dedicated her life to finding them. When she died…" I sighed and looked away. "When she died, the last thing she told me was to find them for her. She told me to believe in myself and she knew I'd find both the Gatu and Dourada. That was her last wish."

"No, it wasn't." My uncle shook his head. "She wanted them found, she told me those stories too. She asked me to find them when I was seventeen, but I just told her she was crazy. But, her last wish was for you to find happiness and find freedom from your old man."

"But I am happy." I chocked out.

"Now, maybe. Beck and Mariana helped you find that happiness. They did what I should have done – protect you. Well anyway, she's going to have both her dreams fulfilled. We'll find this Dourada together for my mom and I promise to keep you smiling always. I owe my sister and you that much."


	19. Amahuaca

Heyyyyy. This is the first chance I have had to update. Apologies for the delay. I have no idea if anyone is still interested in the story, but I'm powering on! XD

Please review if you do read! I'll love you forever!! Heh heh. XP

**Chapter 19 – Amahuaca**

Beck

I made my way to the small camp that RECOL had set up and the place I believed Travis had went to. Crawling behind bushes and trees and creeping over fallen logs and long grass, I inched my way closer. Straining my ears I tried to listen for any chatter amongst the men or any information on Travis. Nothing. I frowned. It was much too quiet.

I rolled behind a large tree, caught my breath and darted another few feet closer. Looking quickly left and right, I sprinted behind a tent, the open doors swaying softly in a light breeze. Deciding it was now or never, I leaped to my feet and barrelled my way into the main section of the camp. A roar left my lips and adrenaline pounded through my veins as I anticipated being greeted by men with guns.

My acceleration into the middle of the tents was halted quickly as I took in a dying fire and a rather lack of men with guns. There was no one there.

"What the hell…..?"

Maybe it was a trap. I spun around suddenly, expecting bullets in my back or a net to sweep me off my feet. Nothing.

I licked my lips. Where the hell was everyone? The place had been crawling with men the night before. I squatted down and fingered the ground. Maybe I could get a feel for what had happened my studying the tracks that had been left on the soft dirt.

I concentrated for a few moments, but with a low growl I stood back up and kicked at an abandoned beer can in frustration. There were too many footsteps to try and patch together what had taken place. Some footsteps led out of the camp, but others led back in and then there were wheel marks from the large tucks and bikes. It was impossible. They could be anywhere. Travis could be anywhere.

I ran two hands down my face trying to come up with some sort of plan. Option A – I take a guess. Follow a random set of footsteps and hope they lead to Travis. I didn't have any water or food, so there was the possibility of getting lost and dying of dehydration.

Option B – Wait here hoping the men return. Maybe Travis would too. I shook my head. I didn't want to stand about doing nothing when god knows what was happening out there.

"Fuck…" I whispered to myself, the desperation alarmingly clear in my voice.

'Big boy, there is always an option C'

My mind was suddenly filled with the first time I had met Travis. How he had been a smartass even though I knew he was filled with fear.

I was pulled from my reverie by the sound of men marching back to the camp. I could hear them talk and stomp the vegetation under their feet. Shit! I hid behind yet another tree. I would have to use the element of surprise. I prayed there wasn't that many. They all had guns. This was not looking good.

I held my breath as two men walked past me, one behind the other. The third man, I could see out the corner of my eye. Now!

I twisted out from behind the tree and caught the third man around the waist. He toppled to the ground, a shocked yelp emitted from his lips. Glancing up I saw two men behind him. That made five. I groaned inwardly. Before any of the men had a chance to raise their guns, I jumped up and grabbed the gun in two hands from the fourth man. Grabbing around his neck, I spun him in front of me, whilst kicking the fifth man in the stomach. He sank to the ground winded. The first and second men were shouting now and aimed at me. However their fellow colleague, acting as my shield took their bullets.

I tossed the wounded man into them and watched as they fell to the ground. The man I had tackled to the ground first was climbing back to his feet, but I used the gun to whack him over the head. Whilst the first and second men were recovering under the weight of the man they had shot, I punched the winded man across the jaw. He also fell into a pit of darkness.

That was three down. Two to go.

I grabbed one of them by the neck and hauled him to his feet, while aiming the gun at the other. He stayed on his knees, hands waving shakily at his shoulders. They had both lost their guns under the now dead man.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do. You tell me where McCain is and Travis and I won't shoot your friend."

"I don't know! I don't know where they are." The man in my grasp pleaded. I squeezed his neck until he too fell to his knees. I aimed the gun at the man's head and squeezed the trigger a fraction of a millimetre. It was enough to get him sobbing like a baby.

"Tell him! Tell him where they went!"

"Shut up!"

"No, don't shut up. Tell me or I _will_ shoot you."

The man I was aiming the gun at ignored the protests of the other guy and told me the direction McCain and Travis had gone.

"How many people are with them?"

"…..Two, two others. Shaw and Peterson."

"Shut up! Don't tell him anymore!" I frowned at the man I was holding and then focusing for a second, hit him with the side of my hand between his neck and shoulder. He collapsed to the jungle floor.

"Little trick I learned back home." I explained to the last man standing. His eyes were impossibly wide.

"Now tell me everything you know."

"Peterson, he…….He turned on us. Told McCain not to shoot the kid. I don't know why. We left before Peterson gave an explanation to his betrayal. I don't know where they are now, but all four of them want to find this Dourada and the kid says he knows where it is. Please don't shoot me. That's all I know, I swear."

I cursed under my breath.

"Please don't shoot me." The other man cried again. I shook my head at his irritating whine and without a second glance knocked him unconscious too. I stood up and surveyed the camp and the five bodies littering the jungle. I smiled. I had a plan now. I knew where they were.

"You're right, Travis. There is always an option C."

Travis

"It's up here!" We had walked for hours, over miles of jungle. My legs were threatening to give way from under me, but my excitement was pushing me forward. The excitement and determination to find the Dourada had pushed the fear of McCain and the shock of my uncle into a tiny compartment in my brain. I was focused on one thing. I would fulfil my grandma's wish and show the world the wonders of this once lost artefact.

"Come on! Let's go!"

I started to climb over a large boulder, but a hand grabbed the collar of my t-shirt and pulled me off.

"You, come here." My uncle fixed me with a serious glare and let go of my t-shirt.

"We can't just march across that strip of land." He pointed over the boulder. I made a face as if to say 'why the hell not'. It was just a few yards of long grass and then a small stream, leading up to a mud bank and then not far away the opening to the cave I believed housed the Dourada.

"We can't walk across there because that land is guarded."

"Guarded?!" I questioned. I laughed. What was he talking about? We were in the heart of the jungle. I rolled my eyes and heaved myself up on the boulder. This time my uncle wrapped his arm around my chest and none-too-gently ripped me off the rock.

"Hey!" I cried out.

"Listen to me." His lips murmured in my ear as I was pinned to him. "This is sacred land. It's guarded by a resistance tribe known as Amahuaca."

"What? Why didn't you say earlier?" I demanded.

"I didn't know for sure that this was the place." He released me, but wrapped his hand around my forearm.

"This is dangerous. These people are dangerous. They guard this place from outsiders. It's very precious to them."

"But you'd think they would have found the Dourada. I know it's in that cave." I suggested reasonably.

My uncle shook his head. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at Shaw and McCain. Both were listening to our conversation.

"No, you don't understand. That cave is called Cueva del Fantasma."

"Cave of the Ghost." I translated. He nodded.

"Are you sure it's in there? I've been researching this tribe and their beliefs for the past year."

"It's in there. Look how the vines and leaves fall across the opening. It's like a waterfall. It's the same as the Gatu."

"To these people that cave is cursed. They are forbidden entry and they protect it against other people gaining access."

"Why?"

"They believe a great evil dwells in there." My uncle glanced towards the cave in the distance.

"Bullshit!" Shaw laughed. "If that damn artefact is in there then I'll go in and get it and we can get out of this insect-infested hellish place."

The large man clambered over the rock and down to the ground below.

"No! You idiot come back!" My uncle hissed. I wasn't letting that giant find my artefact. I made a run to the boulder as well, but my uncle tackled me to the ground.

"No! Get off! I can't let him find it. The cave isn't protected by some tribe! That's stupid!" My uncle straddled me, holding my wrists in his hand. He pointed the gun to McCain.

"Hold him. Don't let him go."

He lifted himself off and peeked out above the boulder. McCain dragged me to my feet and held my upper arms in his hands. I glared at my uncle.

"What are you doing?" I seethed. "He's going to find it and hand it over to this jackass." McCain smacked me across the head.

"Travis, shut up." My uncle cursed. "Shaw! Come back! You'll die!"

The man turned around grinning. He had crossed the stream now. Reaching the mudbank, all three of us watched in anticipation.

"He's going to make it to the cave…." I growled.

Shaw sauntered on, slipping slightly as he reached the top of the mudbank. He was metres away from the opening.

"Fuck you!" I lost my temper at my uncle. This was his fault. We were going to lose everything. My uncle grabbed my chin and looked about ready to punch me, but he sighed and loosened his grip.

"He's not going to make it."

We all looked back at Shaw and suddenly through the air flew small, sharp arrows. They sank into his back and legs and he let out a blood-curling scream that reverberated around the jungle.

"Shit…" McCain gasped. We watched in horror as Shaw fell to the ground, howling and then began writhing around like a worm on a hook.

"Posion." My uncle stated grimly. "The arrow tips have been dipped in poison."

After a moment Shaw ceased moving. He was dead.

"It really is cursed." I whispered.

* * *

**Hello again. Just a quick note. I totally just stole the name of the tribe and the cave from a random website I googled. This is all just totally fiction. I don't mean any offence in anyway. **

**Please review!**


	20. Out Of The Pot

**Chapter 20 – Out Of The Pot...**

Travis

I ran a hand shakily through my hair and looked over the rock at Shaw's lifeless body. Behind me I heard McCain curse and kick a small boulder. My uncle looked up from the rock he sat on at the noise the other man made.

"What's wrong with you?"

McCain spun to face my uncle.

"What's wrong with me?!" He hissed advancing towards him, but backed off slightly when my uncle raised his gun. "Shaw is dead, I'm stranded in the middle of this god forsaken jungle with this clown..."

"Hey!" I protested.

"...and my right hand man, that's you, Peterson, has betrayed me."

Peterson shrugged indifferently.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I leaned over the rock on my elbows at the ground below. Both men were glaring at each other now and ignoring me. I rolled my eyes.

"I wish Beck were here." I muttered to myself – he'd know what to do. I rested my chin on my forearms and stared longingly at the cave. The Dourada was in there, I knew it. I looked up to the sky and wondered what Beck and Mariana were doing right now. I hoped they were safe. The last time I had seen Beck was when I had knocked him unconscious. I felt bile rise in my throat. "Please be okay." I whispered. I stood like that for a minute or two my thoughts floating through my head like the clouds in the sky. The sky was changing colour, it wasn't a brilliant blue like earlier, it was darker and the jungle was quietening. My eyebrows nearly shot off my head! That's it!

"I have an idea." I turned around to the men and grinned.

Beck

I followed the trail through the jungle glad of all my experience of tracking down people in my past job. Three men made quite a disturbance on the forest floor. Grass was bent and trampled, cigarettes discarded carelessly, flower petals plucked absentmindedly and a general feeling that I just knew Travis had passed this way. I jogged along the trail, breathing increasing as the trail led upwards. How far away could he be? I powered on revelling in the notion that Travis was alive and kicking. That was until I got my hands on that little trouble magnet.

Travis

"Is he clinically insane or just plain stupid?" McCain exclaimed.

"Shut up, dickhead." I yelled back, my temper flaring.

"What did you just call me you little shit?"

"Boys! Enough! Travis, your plan is dangerous. I really don't think..."

I glared at my uncle and folded my hands across my chest.

"I'm going with or without you. You can't stop me." I stated stubbornly. I looked upwards and smiled. The sky was darkening.

My uncle exhaled loudly.

"Okay, we wait for dark and we make a run for it."

"That's what I call a plan!" I'm coming to get you, Dourada, I laughed to myself.

Two hours later and it was so dark I could hardly see my face in front of my hand. My uncle had a loose grip around my wrist and made sure to keep his gun pressed into the small of McCain's back.

"The native people would never dare enter the cave so when we get in there we can breathe again." My uncle informed us.

"Yeah, but the cave will be full of booby traps." I pointed out.

"One step at a time, Travis."

"The cave is straight ahead. We won't be able to see rocks or loose ground so watch your footing. Get to the cave as fast as you can. These guys might not be able to see that great in the dark to shoot us, but I bet they can try just by the sounds we make."

"Geez..." McCain groaned.

"Ready?"

I nodded and then realised my uncle probably wouldn't be able to see me so I squeezed his shoulder with my free hand, the one that still had that stupid cast around it.

"Travis, don't let go of me. You stay by my side. McCain? You're more than welcome to get shot."

"Gee, thanks, Peterson."

"Alright, let's go."

I took a deep breath and prayed to make it to the other side. This Dourada meant everything to me. It had placed so many peoples' lives in danger. And if I did return home empty handed after knocking Beck out, I was definitely in for an ass whooping. My uncle jerked me forward with his hold on my wrist and all three of us scrambled over the rock and slid down the small slope on the other side.

"Run!"

We took off, sprinting for all we were worth in the darkness. I could hear some birds stir at the sudden movement we made. I couldn't see a thing. I stumbled and would have fallen if my uncle didn't have a hold of me.

"Shit!" I gasped and collected my footing, powering on again. It seemed to be taking forever to reach the cave and any second I was waiting for a dart to hit my back or neck and send me into a seizure. The thought made my legs move faster.

I heard a gasp and a thud. McCain had fallen to the ground!

"McCain..!" As much as I loathed the man, I didn't want to leave him in the darkness waiting for a poisonous dart to hit him.

"Keep moving!" My uncle ordered. We reached a small, slope of mud and had to slow down when crossing over it. A yelp tore from my throat as something whizzed past my ear, leaving a tickling sensation.

"They're shooting at us!" I cried out and used my hands to crawl faster to the front of the cave. My uncle got there before me and dived in, then reached out and grabbed a fistful of my shirt pulling me in after him. For a moment we lay there gasping and panting, chests heaving rapidly. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing. I was prone to panic attacks now and again. They hadn't happened in a while, but I could feel my chest tighten. I could control this.

As I thought calming thoughts and willed my heart to slow down, I heard a curse and a moan of pain echo beside me. McCain heaved himself into the cave.

"You made it." I said breathlessly.

"Looks like you're not going to get to keep the Dourada after all, eh kid?" McCain picked himself off the ground and checked himself over. He rubbed his shin which must have hurt when he'd fallen. I almost wished now he hadn't made it.

"We'll see." I responded. I rubbed my hand over my chest trying to dislodge the pain and discomfort there.

"Okay, let's get going." My uncle switched on his flashlight and took point. Before he took another step he turned around and flashed the light into my face and then over the rest of me.

"I'm okay, really."

"Okay, Be careful now guys."

McCain grabbed my arm. "You said this place was full of booby traps, right?"

"Oh yeah, this is just the start of our troubles."


	21. And Into The Fire

Heyy! Sorry for lack of updates. I am trying to finish this story. It _will_ be finished, I promise! Thank you for the reviews they really inspire me to write faster! XD

**Chapter 21 – And Into The Fire**

Beck

I ran on through the jungle until I saw a movement in the trees and halted breathlessly thinking it was a hunting predator. I had lost the trail of Travis as the jungle grass and vegetation grew denser. The growing darkness didn't help either. I slipped down a muddy bank and looked towards the massive cave in front of me. It was covered in vines and exotic plants. My heart told me that Travis was in there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another movement and prepared myself for an attack of a big cat.

"Oi! Oi!" I jumped back as a half naked man toppled from a branch above my head. He had black paint smeared across his face and carried a bow and arrow.

"Oi!"

I raised my fists as he rushed towards me. At this, he hesitated and then whistled loudly. I looked above me as a rustle of leaves distracted me.

"You don't want to do this." I growled, feeling the adrenaline pump through me.

His eyes squinted in confusion and then they widened in realisation. He dropped the bow and arrow, smiling.

My fists lowered when his weapon faced the ground.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I didn't have time for this. The man started talking in a language I had never heard. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he pointed towards the cave constantly.

"My friend. He is in there. I need to get him back." I pointed toward the cave and then used a backing motion with my hands to signal I wanted something back.

"Have you seen people go in there?"

He started speaking rapidly and by the looks of his face in a great deal of distress. I shook my head. I wasn't getting anywhere like this.

"I need help." I muttered.

"H-elp?"

I looked up as the man repeated what I said.

"Help! Get my friend back." I pointed towards the cave again and then pointed to myself.

"Ah! Ah! H-elp you – man."

"Yeah, sure. I need to go _now_."

The man pointed towards himself and then grinned. He whistled twice and then took off towards the cave. I rushed after him. _I'm coming, Travis._

Travis

After we rested for a while and bandaged up any cuts and bruises we filed one behind the other with my uncle taking point. He was the only one who had a flashlight. McCain put a hand on my shoulder to steady him in the darkness of the cave, but I shrugged him off. It was uncomfortable having him walk behind me. I was too busy imaging McCain stabbing me in the back that I didn't pay attention to what was happening in front of me. My uncle had stopped abruptly and I collided into his back. He stumbled forward slightly and then spun around flashing the torch into my face.

"Travis." He growled irritated. I threw my arms up to cover my eyes from the piercing light and mumbled an apology.

"Just watch where you are going."

"Why have we stopped?!" McCain demanded. My uncle shone the light in the direction we had been heading in.

"That's why."

"Holy mother..." McCain whispered. He looked down. It seemed impossible, but in the middle of the cave was a massive drop. I looked over and felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Now that's what I call a fall."

"It's a pit of darkness...All the way to hell..." McCain whispered.

"And on that happy note! How we gonna' get across?" I joked.

"You can't be serious?! It must be about twenty feet to the other side." McCain exclaimed.

"There is a rope." My uncle drew the light upwards to shine on a fraying, grey rope. He reached into the darkness and grasped for it. He drew it close to him and tugged to feel its strength.

"Seems okay." He tugged it again.

"Great. I'm going first." I stepped towards him to take the rope, but he gave me that smile, that condescending smile that matches Beck's to a T. My uncle pushed me back.

"Hold it, cowboy. I'll go first. I want to make sure that rope can hold my weight first."

"Whatever." I clenched my jaw. Why did everyone treat me like some idiot kid?

My uncle saw the flash of injured pride on my face now that our eyes had got used to the dark.

"You're the only family I have. Can you blame me for wanting to make sure you're safe?"

"Dude, I'm a grown man..."

McCain snorted behind me. I spun around, angered by his interruption. My arm was already raised to punch that smug smirk off his face, but my uncle caught my fist and pulled me away from the man.

"Travis! Calm down. Lord knows you get that temper from your father's side of the family."

A laugh tore from my throat and I exhaled loudly. I looked him in the eyes and felt my anger slip away. "Okay, I'm good. Just hurry up and get over there."

"Okay." He slapped my cheek playfully. "Here I go."

My uncle took a few steps back from the edge, inhaled sharply and then ran, kicking at the ground to send him soaring to the other side. My heart hammered in my chest as the rope creaked from above my head. He flew across the gap and landed ungracefully on his backside. A cloud of powdered mud flew up in the air.

"Travis, you're next." He yelled when he had found his footing. He tossed the rope towards McCain and I.

"No way! That rope is about to rip! Only one more person can go before the whole thing snaps." McCain hollered.

I grabbed the rope quickly and dashed away from the edge, ready to take a running jump before McCain could get in my way. Just as I got to the edge McCain grabbed around my waist.

"Ahh!" The added weight of McCain caused my hands to slip down the rope. It burnt across my palm and fingers. "Let go! I can't hold both of us!" I cried out. The cast on my arm and wrist meant I couldn't get a good grip with my hand.

"I'm going to fall!" I slipped down the rope further as it hung in the middle of the opening. McCain began to climb up me. He grabbed on to my belt and my shoulder and heaved himself up to grab the rope too.

"You bastard!" I yelled in his face. McCain's face was red from the exhaustion of pulling up his own weight.

"You have to jump! The rope is going to snap!" My uncle cried out, flashing the light in our direction. McCain pushed his knees up against my stomach and pushed off me, throwing himself through the air to grab the other side. I gasped as he winded me and gripped on to the rope as McCain's movement caused the rope to fly back towards the other side. As it swung back, I saw McCain heave himself up beside my uncle. I heard a snap and suddenly I was free falling. A scream tore from my throat as I realised I was falling into the endless darkness. I reached out in front of me, desperate to grab on to anything.

"TRAVIS!"

I felt something tight around me like a snake strangling its prey and then I was spinning to the other side in whirlwind of madness. I flew across the gap so fast my eyes couldn't keep up. I dangled for a second before I realised I wasn't falling anymore and my arms were pinned to my sides by another rope.

"What the hell?" I looked upwards, but the darkness swamped the image of the person who had lassoed me.

"Who is there?!" I demanded, kicking uselessly in the darkness.

"Who do you think? Who always saves your scrawny ass?!"

No way...

"BECK!"


End file.
